The Time of The Chosen
by LadyStar10
Summary: The 11th Doctor and his wife arrive in a galaxy far,far,away during the Clone Wars,and meet unlikely allies as they try to fight their enemies. But why is Anakin dreaming about a event that's been forgotten by him except the Doctor himself.
1. Prologue:The First Encounter

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it, while the Clone Wars just have violence, and one clone who cussed in one episode, and if your wondering which version of the Doctor is in this prologue, it's the Ninth Doctor.  
**

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away… But, it's not far away anymore, neither is it in the past of time._

_In the voids of time and space, history is made, but for the most, they're parts long forgotten or not even mentioned anymore, but mostly for the better good. In times of trouble in important events of space and time itself, there's always a traveler appearing in the times of the past, present, and future. But in one part of history it may change the fate of one young boy, destined to bring balance to a galaxy far, far, away._

In a small shop, on a desert planet, a young slave boy, about nine years old was sitting on a table piled with spare parts as he follows orders from Watto, his owner, while he was gone. He began to tinker with parts of a speeders motor waiting for anyone to come in. Then, a strange man wearing a black leather-like jacket and other strange clothing was standing in the front doorway of the shop.

"Hello, sorry if I bother you?" The man walked into the shop while the boy stopped what he was doing.

"No, you didn't bother me sir, are you here to buy or drop off something?" The boy asked politely.

Suddenly, sounds of screams and panics could be heard outside the shop. The boy stood in his place, not knowing what to do. The strange man began to block the door and windows with boxes of spare parts.

"Mister, what's going on, why are you blocking the door, what's out there?" The boy asked afraid of what is happening.

The man didn't want to answer because there wasn't time to.

"There's no time for answering, run for your life." The man commanded. A strange noise could be heard behind the boxes, and a scream could be heard. The boy began to run out the backdoor with the man following while the man took out a strange device out of his jacket.

"Okay, you should be safe for now, there's no way that thing could find us." The strange man told the little boy. The little kid stood there in shock, he was afraid of this man and what was out there. The man turned to face the boy once he saw the boy not being calmed. He began to introduce himself.

"The names the Doctor by the way, what's your?" he asked the little boy.

The little kid took a minute to answer. "The names Anakin Skywalker, sir." he responded back.

The Doctor began to smile for some reason.

"Nice to meet you Anakin, now I would take cover if I were you." The Doctor said to Anakin.

Suddenly the sound of boxes being knocked over could be heard and another sound, which sounded like a machine came closer to them. Then, something came out of the back door and into the back. It was a strange droid-like thing which looked like to be a variation of an astrodroid, but it was taller than any other astrodroid Anakin has ever seen, and for the most part, it didn't even look like an astrodroid at all.

"Prepare to be exterminated" the thing said.

Anakin soon began to hide by a pile of scrap by the Doctor, while the Doctor was prepared with his device in his right hand.

"I wouldn't even dream about it, Dalek, you know that it is impossible to destroy me." He said, pointing the device at the Dalek. The Dalek didn't seem surprised at what the Doctor was doing.

"Neither can you sonic screwdriver can defeat me that easy, prepare to die once and for all, Doctor." The Dalek then shot a laser from what looked like to be a death ray, but the Dalek missed as the Doctor ducked from the attack. Then, the Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver causing the device to make some kind of sonic noise that annoyed the Dalek as the device was pointed at it.

"Ha, you underestimated it; at least it gives me enough time to thing of a way of destroying you." The Doctor said. As the Doctor began to back away from the Dalek further, he suddenly tripped over a broken protocol droid's head and fell on his back. The sonic screwdriver flew out of the Doctor's hand as he fell. The Dalek began to approach the fallen Doctor, ready to exterminate him. The Doctor soon got on his knees as he was quickly searching for his screwdriver. Anakin, who was still hiding, began to move out of his hiding spot. The Dalek soon was close to the Doctor, close enough to shoot him. The Doctor then stopped searching for his sonic screwdriver as the Dalek was a foot in front of him.

"Your time has come at last." The Dalek said. The being then shot another laser at the Doctor, but something ran in front of the Doctor and blocked it. The shot had hit Anakin as he blocked the laser by getting in front of the Doctor. He fell on the ground from the impact of the laser. The Doctor became very angry for the Dalek had hurt a little kid.

"What the hell have you done, he's just a little boy." he yelled at the Dalek. The Doctor began to look at the young boy who was on the ground with his eyes closed. He soon found his sonic screwdriver as he got back on his feet. As soon as he picked it up, the Dalek attacked again but the Doctor stopped him attacking by annoying the thing with his sonic screwdriver again, but the Dalek never was going to give up.

"Even if your screwdriver stops me, you'll never destroy me." It said. From behind the being appeared a blue box, and then out of the doors came a man aiming a blaster cannon at the Dalek.

"Oh really, I guess you haven't met my friend who is behind you." The Doctor said. The Dalek turned its head to see the man aiming the cannon.

"Looks like your going to be the one exterminated." The man said. He pulled the trigger of the cannon causing it to blast out a beam of energy at the Dalek. In seconds, the Dalek was destroyed. The man soon stepped out of the box. A blonde girl from inside the box followed the man outside.

"Sorry we couldn't get here in time, the TARDIS had problems of its own." The man said to the Doctor. The Doctor ignored him as he began to kneel near Anakin. He began to check for a pulse on the boy's neck to see if he's alive. The blonde girl soon approached the Doctor as she saw what was going on.

"Doctor, what happened, is the boy alright?" she asked her friend. The Doctor stopped checking the boy's pulse to respond.

"He's been shot, Rose, but for some reason he's still alive." he answered. The man seemed to be surprised at the answer.

"Alive, how can he be alive?" he asked the Doctor.

"I don't know Jack, but I better scan him to see why." he said.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the boy's body with it. Then the sounds of a beep could be heard from the screwdriver.

"That's weird; he seems to have a very high level of midi-chlorians found in his bloodstream, a type of mutation or genetic trait found only in this galaxy." The Doctor said looking at the results on his screwdriver. Rose began to feel Anakin's head. "My God, he's burning with a fever; we should bring him into the TARDIS with us." She said. The Doctor scanned the boy again and found a slave chip in his arm. The Doctor immediately didn't like the idea that Rose just gave him.

"We can't, this boy is a slave, and if his master see that he's gone and thinks he ran away, a chip in the boy's body activates, explodes, and he dies in the process." the Doctor explained. Jack didn't like the sound of the fact.

"Can't you take it out, Doc; it's probably not that dangerous to remove." He said, giving a suggestion to his friend.

"No, if I take it out, it'll do the same thing, but it'll also kill me too; we have to leave him here; he'll only think what just happen moments ago is just a dream when he wakes up anyway." The Doctor began to go back into the TARDIS with both Jack and Rose following inside as they left Anakin on the ground. The Doctor then looked back at the unconscious boy before he close the door of the blue box. As the TARDIS left, Watto soon returned to find Anakin on the ground passed out.

_ Two Regeneration and Twenty some years later, that boy grew to become a hero of his galaxy, not even remembering the incident that happen long ago. The Doctor was now with new companions and on rare occasions still traveling with the old, but unknown for the Time Lord and the young boy who is now a man, they and some friends will soon experience a threat even greater than their enemies, when the universe, space, and time itself is in grave danger._

* * *

**What do you think? Read and Reply please (No cuss words and/or name calling) and give me suggestions on who the companions should be in the next chapters cause I'm now going to put the 11 Doctor next.**


	2. Chapter 1:Unknown Terror

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence, cuss words in it, and Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence, and one clone who cussed in one episode.**

* * *

**Coruscant**  
**Year: 21 BBY Era of the Clone Wars**  
**Location: Jedi Temple**

_Coruscant, a crowded city-planet, peace, violence, and many other things could be found here. Sky full of passing speeders and starships, and many kinds of aliens and humans alike are found here. But for some of them, they are heroes of the Republic, an Order of peace, or even villains against such kind. For the past of time, many battles have been fought, but for Jedi in the war, they don't care for victory, but focus on peace and balance in the galaxy, but would it last …_

Who would wonder about their decisions, where would they go wrong with these choices? One Jedi's mind full of questions, but what have they got to do with one's dream and visions.  
At least that's one way to find an answer…  
Tired for the many battles fought from the Clone Wars, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker stood in silence with his Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano and his former Master and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, waiting as efficient clone troopers swiftly unloaded many dead bodies of other clone troopers from many Republic carriers that were landed near the Jedi Temple. After many battles in war, many deaths are caused. Some by getting shot by a blaster, others by Sith Lords themselves, This time, the death of a whole clone squadron had became a mystery. For the death of this squadron's men was not cause by a blaster or a Sith Lord, for there were no signs of wounds or marks in their armor or their bodies. The clone's deaths were cause by something that neither the other clones, the Jedi, nor the Republic could identify. Two clones pushing a levitating gurney approached the three Jedi Knights. The body on the gurney was covered with a cloth so no one else could see.

"Rex, Cody, can you explain to us how this whole squadron died, and why the Council sent us up here." Obi-Wan asked the clones. The two of them took off their helmets that they were wearing to speak face to face to their Jedi friends. "I'm sorry to say this sir, but these deaths of this clone and the rest of the squadron wasn't identifiable, we couldn't find anything that would give us a clue from their armor and their bodies that would cause their death." one of the clone's named Cody explained. The three Jedi seem to have strange expressions on their faces after they heard this. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"But what killed them, there's got to be evidence to explained all this, there has to be something commander." Ahsoka said to the clones. Anakin agreed with his Padawans opinions.  
"She's right, there has to be a blaster hole, mark, or burn found on their armor and their body, and their should be a broken bone or a damaged organ to show what killed them." He explained to the clones.

The clones looked at each other, not knowing how to explain more details to the Jedi. They glanced at the body of their brother before making a decision.  
"Sir, maybe if we show you, you'll probably believe us." the second clone named Rex said to the Jedi. Both of the clones removed the cloth of their dead brother who was wearing no helmet but still his armor. There were no marks on his face, not even signs of a blaster or a lightsaber wound in his body. The Jedi Knights was horrified by this.

"That's impossible, there's no way these clones are dead if they weren't shot or stabbed at." Obi-Wan made a comment. Anakin then examined the dead clone closer, as he got to the clone's arm to examine, a small hologram communication device fell off the clone's armor. As the holo hit the ground it was accidentally turned on to a recording. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw the holo on the floor playing. It showed the dead clone fighting something with other clones of the same squadron.  
_"What is this thing, it's not taking blaster fire, and we can't destroy it."_ The attacker couldn't be seen in the holo, too much static blocked most of it. The holo cleared as it went back to normal, a bunch of dead clones were on the ground around one clone that was the only one left fighting alive. The clone was speaking through a holo trying to contact help.

_"Help, my men are down, there's something attacking us, it won't stop."_ the trooper said panicking. An alien-like voice was heard after the clone called for help. The voice made a word that could not be described in the holo but was heard .

The surviving clone was shot at by some kind of laser that shocked him to death in seconds. As Anakin saw this, a vision of a man appeared carrying a strange device in his hand and aiming it at some kind of being. Anakin soon stopped seeing the vision as someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head to find his Padawan trying to get his attention.

"Skyguy, are you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost?" She said. Anakin began blinking his eyes as he regain back to reality. "Sorry Snips, I was daydreaming for a sec." he said. He saw his Master and the clones walking away. Ahsoka and Anakin soon caught up with them. Obi-Wan contact Jedi Master Mace Windu through a holo-communicator.

"Master Windu, we found a holo explaining how the whole squadron was killed, but you're not going to believe this when we show it." He said as a holo of a dark-skinned bald human appeared. The man took a minute to respond back. "Report to the Council immediately, we all need to see it now." Mace had ordered the Jedi. After the transmission ended, everyone hurried to the Council as fast as they could to deliver the holo. But they didn't know that was the beginning of a terror that was not of the galaxy.

* * *

**Sorry for the story change, again, but don't worry the 11th Doctor will appear, so will River, Daleks, and Cybermen, and most likely Jack.  
**


	3. Chapter 2:Unlikely Encounter

**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**

* * *

In the streets of the city-planet a strange noise echoed in one of the alleyways but was unnoticed by any one walking by. A blue box appeared out of nowhere in the alleyway, two minutes later a man in a dark-green coat walk out of the doors of the blue box in curiosity. A woman with curly hair was following him out of the box with a blaster besides her left hip.

"Sweetie, where are we, you promise me to take me to New Earth." the woman said to the man in front of her. The man took out a weird device from his coat pocket and began to scan the area.

"I don't know; the place seems to be New Earth, River." He said to the woman. River looked around and saw flying speeders and star ships in the sky.

"Well, this isn't our honeymoon destination Doctor, the vehicles here seem to be from the period of the Clone Wars." River corrected. This man she mentioned was the Doctor himself, the same man from a long time ago. The Doctor looked up and saw his wife, River Song was right.

"Oh dear, I'm in the wrong galaxy." The Doctor commented. River approached her husband and put one of her hands on his shoulder.

"We sure are who knows what we may run into next, what a married couple are we." The Doctor turned his body and gave his wife a kiss.

"Like I said, there's always awful lot of running." The Doctor said before noticing something hovering above their heads. "Um River, you may need to use your blaster right now." Her husband said to her. River turned her head and look up to see a recon probe droid flying above them. Suddenly the droid shot a laser at the two. The couple managed to move out of the way before any one was hit. River took out her blaster and began to shoot at the droid. The droid ducked every laser coming at it. The droid then started to charge at them.

"Run." The Doctor said. Both he and River began to run far from the TARDIS and into the streets of Coruscant.

**Location: Jedi Temple - Council Room**

Inside the council meeting room, every member of the council present by themselves or holograms attended the urgent meeting. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the only Jedi standing in the middle of the room besides R2-D2 the only droid present, to show the discovered holo of the incident with the dead clones. Every Jedi council member was silent, including Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda himself. Obi-Wan then spoke in a polite manner for everyone to hear what he was going to say.

"What we are about to show you may be disturbing or horrifying to many, If any of you want to leave right now, please do so." But no one left the room. Obi-Wan gestured Anakin for him to tell his droid to play the holo. Anakin followed, his droid did what he commanded to do. The holo was played all over again; the same lines of the soon to be dead clones were heard again. But once the sounds of the unknown voice was heard Anakin could remember the vision he had from earlier, but on his mind he wonder why he had this strange vision. The Holo soon ended leaving most of the Jedi speechless or with theories what may have attacked the clone squadron.

"Most unfortunate, this is. Known the attacker we do not." Yoda said in his own opinion.

"What could have because this without any wound found among the dead?" Kit Fisto asked. Many Jedi argued with their own explanations. None of them were even the right truth to what really did happen.

"Who or whatever the killer is, it must be destroyed immediately before another squadron is taken down mysteriously." Mace gave a suggestion.

"I agree with you Master, we must figure out who cause the death of the clone squadron." Obi-Wan concluded.

"Know we must; sense an oncoming storm I do." Yoda finally said. Meanwhile outside the doors of the room Ahsoka, along with Rex and Cody were waiting for the meeting behind the doors to finish. The two clones were already bored while Ahsoka was getting bored.

"How long is this meeting anyway, I'm bored." Rex complained.

"Just try to find something to do Rex, I'm bored as well." Cody said to his brother. Ahsoka was busy looking at her nails hoping for fun or adventure soon.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm bored as well; hopefully this meeting ends soon." By the entrance of the Temple, The Doctor and River rushed inside with the droid still following them.

"Have we lost that thing yet River?" The Doctor asked with his sonic screwdriver in hand. She turned and still saw the droid still following them.

"I'm afraid not sweetie, the bloke machine is still after us." The two managed to run up some flights of stairs before they reached a higher story in the temple. Running down the mysterious hallway, the Doctor noticed two men in white armor and an alien girl waiting outside a closed door. Ahsoka and the clones heard a commotion coming from the left of them. They saw a couple running from something. The two approached the three panting.

"You got to let us in, there's some sort of contraption after us." The woman said to them.

"No can do miss, but we could handle the problem if it becomes a nuisance." one of the clones suggested. Ahsoka looked behind the couple and saw the probe droid.

"Rex, Cody, get your weapons out, a tinny is in the temple." She soon wielded her two green lightsabers in her hands. The droid started to shoot at them; River took out her blaster again and aimed at the droid again. The laser from her blaster and the clones ricochet off the metal of the droid.

"What the heck is that thing made of?" Cody said. The Doctor pushed the two clones aside and opens the sliding door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Everyone get inside now." He commanded. His wife and the three strangers rushed inside. The Doctor forced the door to remain shut using his sonic screwdriver against the circuits of the door.

"Alright then, that should hold that tin can back for a bit." He said this before turning around to find himself being stared at by many strangers in robes, some human, and some other species.

"Um, Sweetie, I think we got some explaining to do." River said to her husband. The Doctor slightly waves a polite hello to the beings in the room.

"Sorry to burst in, we just having some difficulties out there." The Doctor pointed towards the sealed door behind him. Obi-Wan approached the man demanding answers.

"Excuse, who are you and why are you in the Jedi Temple?" The Doctor didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife River Song…We were." The Doctor was interrupted by another Jedi.

"Exactly, Doctor who; it can't just be your name." Mace Windu said.

"Look, there's no time to explain that assassin could burst into the door any second." Suddenly a hole was made into the wall and the probe droid flew inside and started to attack again. Every Jedi in the room wielded a lightsaber, many of different colors. The clones and River shot again at the droid.

"Where the heck did the probe droid come from?" Anakin asked deflecting lasers with his lightsaber.

"How should I know, you better off asked the two dressed in drag?" Ahsoka said joining her master in combat. The Doctor wielded his sonic screwdriver against the droid.

"C'mon there has to be a weak point on you." The screwdriver suddenly beeped after he pointed the device towards the droid's red eye.

"River, aim your blaster at his eye." The Doctor told his wife. But Anakin took over and instead jumped high in the air and stabbed the droid through its eye with his lightsaber. Anakin landed on his feet and the droid dropped on the hard floor shattering to pieces of metal and parts. The lightsabers ceased being used and were put away. The Doctor kneel besides the shattered droid and scanned it again.

"I wonder who the owner is; he did hell of a job scaring us to death." The Doctor said to himself.

"I'll give you one good guess who may be responsible, if you're looking for answers." Anakin said also investigating the droid. The Doctor turned his head to face the Jedi knight besides him.

"I'll like to say thank you, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, sorry about the encounter with the droid." Anakin said. The name rang a bell in the Doctor's memory this was the slave boy he met on a desert planet while being chased by a Dalek in his ninth carnation. How the boy grew and ended up a Jedi amazed the Doctor, but he almost forgot the fact that Anakin doesn't remember him well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anakin." The Doctor shook hands with the Jedi knight before being interrupted by a small green alien.

"Save us you have, known you and friend we must." Yoda said to the Doctor. River came over to her husband's side.

"Like I said, we have a lot of explaining to do." She repeated. Both she and the Doctor were left to explain themselves and what had happen in the past few hours, but they didn't explain the TARDIS, yet.

* * *

**Sorry It took so long to update this chapter. I had writers block coming up with this chapter. I promise to put Jack Harkness in this story, don't worry. _Geronimo_**!


	4. Chapter 3:Urgent

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode. Sorry this is short.**_

* * *

**Location: Torchwood- Captain Jack Harkness's Office.**

**Planet: Earth**

**Year: Late 2011**

On Earth, the original Earth, inside a secret British military organization set up by Queen Victoria in her time. Torchwood's finest, Captain Jack Harkness was busy looking up files in his office of many interrupted events in history and time, alien attacks, and things that were impossible to the rest of the planet. His assistant Gwen was helping him sort many overlooked files in his office which were all over the floor.

"Jack, you seriously need to clean this office of yours before rats infest it." Gwen said picking up a rotting already eaten piece of pizza before throwing it into a trash bin.

"Sorry Gwen, but Torchwood is urging me to look up recent activities of alien activity on Earth, and I've found nothing related to the topic yet." Jack said to his assistant and friend. Apparently he came across a file on his desk stamped urgent, but also stamp in a language know to him through his time agency experience in the past. He picked it up and showed Gwen wanting an explanation.

"Gwen, did you put this on my desk?" He asked.

"No sir, I didn't and I haven't seen a file like that before." Gwen answered with some sort of worry forming in her mind. In curiosity Jack opened the file. In the file was a message, an urgent message involving Jack's friend The Doctor."

"Gwen, watch the office while I'm gone, I got urgent business to take care of." He commanded before running out the door. Gwen responded, but she too looks at the file as Jack left, the message surprised her as well. Jack managed to run outside Torchwood HQ and into Roald Dahl Plass where a common rift was closed years ago and the TARDIS usually lands to refuel. Jack look at his time traveling device on his wrist.

"Alright then, I hope you work for the Doctor's sake." He said before dialing the coordinates into the time vortex manipulating device. Immediately Jack Harkness disappeared to a place unknown at the time.

* * *

_**Yeah, this chapter is too short, the reason why, It's 12:49 a.m., Read n' Reply and give me suggestions. (You Will Give Me Suggestions)** **Happy Christmas**_


	5. Chapter 4:The Discovery Of The Unlikely

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode. Sorry this is short.**_

* * *

__**Location: Jedi Temple- Council Room.**

Most negotiations never work in a situation the Doctor gets into most days, not even this awkward day for the Jedi of the Republic. Explanation was one way to tell one's truth, but other backup plans were in store for the time travelers.

"The Doctor, there is no man in this galaxy that just have that name." Plo Koon said in disbelieve. The Doctor himself sat in one of the council chairs', not caring it was reserved for a council member.

"Check the record books, or a holocron, this temple does have a library." He answered. River Song stood by her husband's side rolling her eyes in response to the conversation.

"But your wife River Song has identified herself, why can't you?" Obi-Wan asked. The Doctor got irritated by the same request over again; he pulled out his sidekick paper out of his pocket to show the Jedi.

"Is that enough information for a noble man like you?" The Doctor said handing the paper to the Jedi Master. Turns out the Jedi couldn't see anything, just a blank sheet. Neither could the others, but the clones could.

"There is nothing on this paper, are you trying to trick us." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Yes there is, I can see it with my own eyes." Cody responded.

"The same here, sirs!" Rex added.

Each knight gave the clones an odd look.

"How, neither of us seen anything?" Anakin said.

"Well I can, even without my helmet; the pamphlet says Doctor John Smith.; medical doctor and archaeologist." River gave a weird look to her husband once she heard that favorable word. Yoda sense that the Doctor was a very odd, but secretive man.

"Stop asking questions we must, identity we already known, the separatist droid however, another matter we must figure out." the small green Jedi said. The Doctor got out of the seat to look at the remains of the droid still on the floor.

"Well, from the looks of the thing, I say that someone may have been controlling it." The Doctor picked up a broken transmitter and antenna from the pile of scrap. The Jedi didn't have an interest into the Doctor's findings.

"We already know that, about every droid by the Separatist are controlled and programmed." Ahsoka inform the time traveler. R2-D2 gave a simple nod as a response to Ahsoka's explanation. The Doctor looks down at the astromech before looking back up at the padawan.

"Of course they are; they don't develop their own control, yet." He resumed back to the probe droid parts on the floor ignoring the other Jedi's smirks and whispers.

"Should we kick him out sirs?" Rex asked not knowing how to respond.

"Just wait, I think he may be some help." Kit said. River came close to her husband and kneeled besides him looking at the remains.

"Why a droid like this would would be chasing after us." River asked her husband. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver once more to scan the rest of the remains piece by piece. Anakin watching from behind notice the stranger's actions.

"Do you need any help?" he asked the two strangers. Both the Doctor and River turn to face the young Jedi.

"What assistance can you provide us with?" The Doctor asked him. Anakin didn't immediately respond with words but with his actions. He walked close to the couple and the metallic remains. R2-D2 came close to his master to help. Anakin kneeled besides the strangers and with the Force sorted the metal quickly and organized as possible. This power amazed the Doctor and his wife. Upon inspection, Anakin came upon an unfamiliar piece of scrap. A golden-bronze like cord, no other droid own by the Republic or the Separatist have a part even in their system like this from his experience of building and programming droids. The Doctor too was amazed at the discovery.

"What do we have here?" The Doctor pointed his sonic at the cord. The Jedi sensing the discovery gathered around them.

"What in the heck is that thing?" Cody said coming closer with his clone brother. R2-D2 beeped in surprise as Anakin picked the cord up with his hands.

"It's some sort of cord, but no droid I know uses anything like this in their program systems." Anakin answered. Obi-Wan kneel next to his former padawan and began to touch the cord, to him it felt alien to him, and he couldn't tell what type of metal it is made from.

"The metal it is composed of is not charted in this galaxy, it's neither gold, nor bronze." he said. River touched it as well, instead of feeling alien, it felt familiar.

"I think you're right, it's not charted in this galaxy, or any other." River concluded. The Doctor touch it as well, it also felt familiar.

"Same here, but I felt and seen this metal before." He said. Anakin turn to face the mysterious man in response.

"But your wife and Obi-Wan said it's not charted." the Jedi Knight tried to correct.

"Right, but I have more knowledge than your droid friend and the grand master Jedi himself." The Doctor said. Yoda didn't seem mad at this comment, but the other Jedi around him were displeased.

"Master Yoda, what do you suggest?" Master Plo asked.

"Figure out the metal we must, sense it as a trouble I do." Yoda said. Those words were what the Doctor was waiting for.

"I will let the TARDIS sort the scan results of the metal cord from my sonic screwdriver, now if you please excuse me; come along River, we got a long walk ahead of us." The Doctor said to his wife. River got on her feet, so did her husband. Both of them walked out of the room with the Jedi watching them.

"Should we follow them?" Obi-Wan said. For some reason Anakin sense that he should follow the strangers as well but for other reasons. Anakin walked out the door and stopped out into the hall when Mace stopped him.

"Skywalker, what do you think you're doing?" the dark skinned Jedi asked.

"I sense I need to follow him, he may run into trouble." Anakin answered. The Jedi knight abruptly left the council room. Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Artoo look ahead of themselves at the disappearing Jedi. Yoda approached behind the four.

"Follow them you must, sense a discovery I do." Yoda said to them.

"Master Yoda, are you sure?" Ahsoka said. Yoda simply nodded.

"Knowing Anakin, he probably will run into something he shouldn't; we better do what Master Yoda commanded us to do." Obi-Wan soon took off walking towards his former padawan with the others not far behind. Anakin heard them coming from behind.

"Master, mind telling me why you're following me." Anakin asked turning to face his master.

"Yoda's orders I'm afraid; all of us is suspicious of this so called Doctor." Obi-Wan said walking with Anakin outside the temple out of sight of the time travelers.

"Who knows, he could be a spy for the Separatist army." Cody said. That comment didn't fit what Anakin felt in his mind. For some reason he sense he should know this person. Ahsoka notice the Doctor going down alleyways which hardly anyone goes through.

"What is he doing, no one I know goes into those alleyways." She said looking from a distance. Rex took out his binoculars to take a closer look. He noticed they were heading towards a blue box like thing which was unknown to him. He quickly handed the binoculars to Anakin.

"Sir, I think you should see this." Rex said pointing towards the box's direction. Anakin took a quick look and saw the mysterious blue box. He suddenly got another vision. This time with a blue box identical to the one discovered by Rex. Another image appeared in his head of a droid shooting some sort of laser at him, the droid-like being said one word. _'Exterminate!'_ The vision soon ended as he felt a tap on his shoulder once more. He turned to see Obi-Wan standing besides him with a concern look.

"Anakin, are you alright, you've been acting strange lately." the Jedi Master said. Anakin didn't response as he noticed the strangers approaching the box and going inside with the binoculars.

"We better catch up, who knows what they're up to." Ahsoka said.

"Right, Rex, Cody, Artoo, you take the streets, Me, Ahsoka, and Anakin will meet you at the blue…um…box; whatever it's called." Obi-Wan said. Force Jumping onto small buildings and roofs. Anakin soon gave the binoculars back to Rex before following his padawan and his master. What they didn't know is that there was some bigger surprise coming ahead of their path.

* * *

**What do you think our Republic heroes would say when they get to the TARDIS, or what do you thing that cord is composed of.** **Read and Review ****and please give me some more ideas, I really need them before my brain explodes.**


	6. Chapter 5:BiggerThan Usual

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode. Sorry this is short.**_

* * *

**Location: Inside the TARDIS.**

Inside the strange phone box, the Doctor himself hooked to cord to the scanner connected on the controls located in the middle of the room. River began to sit down and breathed a sigh of relieve before asking her husband questions. "That Jedi Knight by the name of Anakin Skywalker, do you know him?" She asked.

The Doctor already watching the monitor slightly turned to River but waited 30 seconds to respond.

"Yes, a long time ago; He used to be a slave boy that managed to save me from a dalek but somehow survived from one of its lasers due to his midi-chlorian account; why did you asked?" He said before turning back to the monitor. River got out of her seat and approached her husband.

"Well from the looks of it he doesn't seem to remember you, but you remember him." River said. The mentions of the Jedi send chills down his spine for some reason. Suddenly the monitor switched from scanning to the surroundings outside.

"Sexy, what are you doing girl; we need you to scan the…" The Doctor started to argued but stopped noticing that a few familiar figures were heading towards the TARDIS. Outside Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka had landed on their feet from jumping on many rooftops, fire escapes, and passing speeders in front of the TARDIS a yard away. Anakin's droid and the two clones were not far from them.

"Alright lets make this simple; we do not want trouble to brew among these streets." Obi-Wan precaution careful instructions.

"What trouble, this weird box-thing is probably already noticed by everybody." Ahsoka said.

"She's got a point sir." Rex said. Anakin however was the only one not listening as he suddenly had another vision. But one of a similar object just like the box the strange John Smith and his wife are hiding in. Obi-Wan stopped talking and noticed the strange behavior once again.

"Anakin are you sure you're alright?" Obi-Wan said putting his gloved hand on the Jedi's shoulder. From inside the TARDIS the Doctor and River was watching what was happening. From a quick deduction The Doctor knew this wasn't a normal headache from the looks of it but a mix of a prediction and a case of déjà vu. For some reason Anakin Skywalker had an urge to open the front door of the TARDIS. As he approached the door his friends stopped him.

"Master, wait!" Ahsoka yelled reaching out with her hand towards him. R2-D2 tried to block Anakin from approaching further but Anakin avoided the droid. Rex and Cody were also yelling for him to stop.

"Sir, you have to have a precaution to…stop." they screamed. Obi-Wan started to pull Anakin away from the door with the Force.

"Anakin, stop this nonsense, who knows if this is a trap." Obi-Wan said. Anakin tried to pull from the restraint put on from the heavy power of the Force.

"Master, I'm fine. Let go of me." Anakin complained. His hand got closer to the handle but his former master still had his grip on him with the Force. Anakin was about to touch the handle until the door suddenly opened along with the other door next to it. Anakin then tripped bumping into his droid and knocking him over onto his padawan and the clones. They too also fell, but managed to knock down Obi-Wan as well. Now there was a dog pile in front of the Doctor's feet. Anakin managed to crawl half his body out of the pile to view the person standing in front of them.

"Well since you all are anxious to come in, I figured I let you in." The Doctor said staring at them. His wife came behind him and began to help everyone on their feet.

"I do suggest you knock or throw a pebble before you trip over your own feet." River said before getting the last person back on their feet. The Doctor led everyone inside the TARDIS. As always to everyone who a stranger to the time machine, it was bigger on the inside. One clone looked outside around the box to see if it had expanded but it was still the same shape.

"Sirs how is this possible, the thing is small on the outside?" Cody asked.

"I don't have a clue Commander but I can tell you this, it definitely is bigger on the inside." Obi-Wan said. Anakin stood in place astonished but somehow familiar of the strange place.

"I knew one of you would say that, the TARDIS is always bigger on the inside." River said showing a little smile forming on her face. Ahsoka look at her not knowing what to say next, but her master knew what to say.

"TARDIS is that what this box is called." he asked the Doctor and his wife. With a bright smile gleaming on his face, the Doctor responded.

"Yes, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it's been my home for many centuries Anakin." The mentions of centuries startled the strangers.

"Centuries, you're human; the only person that can possibly go on for centuries is probably Master Yoda." Ahsoka responded in her snippy attitude. The Doctor's smile grew even wider when she said that.

"That's because the green elf has a lifespan of approximately eight hundred years since his species have existed as long as I have." The Doctor continued. Everyone's mouth was opening wider than a usual act of surprised.

"And do close your mouth before drool and saliva comes out and rusts the gears and wires." The Doctor said before turning to the consoles. Everyone did as they were told but were still in utter shock. Neither of them didn't know what to say to each other. Anakin however approached the Doctor even closer sensing that he needs more information. He then stood besides the Doctor and started to speak with a question.

"If you're not human, why do you look human." he said. The Doctor turned to face the Jedi besides him.

"That's almost the same thing a Time Lord would say to a human, 'why do you look Time Lord.' "He responded. Anakin suddenly smiled but for an unknown strange reason.

"Time Lords came first before humans, and midi-chlorians existed. But sadly I and my wife who has plus Time Lord DNA are the last of our kind." The Doctor continued. Most of Anakin's friends heard the conversation continued.

"Wow, General Skywalker is getting along with newbie already, that's unusual." Rex said.

"It is Rex, Skyguy usually wields his lightsaber if he want's answers." Ahsoka added. Anakin turned when he heard the comment.

"Snips, I do not do that to strangers." Anakin argued. But Obi-Wan could agree with the young padawan of his past actions.

"You do Anakin, may I remind you of the last mission from last week." Obi-Wan reminded. Anakin soon remembered and made a slight response.

"Oh, yeah about that…." He tried to finish. Suddenly the TARDIS was making a weird noise

'Vrowp, Vrowp' the TARDIS was moving and shaking. River almost fell out of the chair she resumed sitting in. Most of the guests were holding on to the railing or anything they could grab.

"Sweetie, what's happening?" River asked her husband. The Doctor look at the monitor, it seemed Sexy herself had found an answer to the weird cord found among the sabotaged remains of the droid.

"I think we found the source to the mysterious element the cable is made of." The Doctor said. Obi-Wan walked behind the Doctor to catch a glimpse at the monitor.

"Source, where is this thing taking us?" He asked. The traveling soon stopped. Before anyone could respond to the landing. A loud boom was heard outside the doors. The Clones had their blasters out in front of them waiting for any form of attack.

"What the kriff was that." Anakin muttered. The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out to scan the door. Odd enough the screwdriver didn't detect a mere threat but someone else outside. The Jedi approached the man with caution.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked. The Doctor didn't answer but instead opened the door. A woman suddenly fell upon the floor. No one could recognize her except for Anakin.

"Padme." he yelled.

* * *

**Oh dear, How did Padme ended up in this situation. Read and Review, and please give me suggestion. Out of them I am.**


	7. Chapter 6:Explosive Discovery

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

Just as the unexpected happened there was smoke coming in the TARDIS since the door were open. The Doctor stepped besides Anakin who was tending the unconscious senator on the floor. The time traveler looked outside to see the room where the TARDIS parked in ash and soot. It seems there was evidence of an explosion from the looks of things. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka followed outside to see the room, waving the smoke away with their hands.

"How did this happened?" Obi-Wan asked walking across the blacken floor. However the time lord ignored the question and roamed around the room, getting his shoes covered in filth. Anakin still helping his unconscious secret wife started to roll her on her back for a quick medic check of her state, with help from Rex and Cody ,who already had their own medic kit out on the floor.

"She's breathing okay, but seems to be covered in ash." River Song got out a rag from one of her pockets to clean off Padme's face. She kneel down and wiped away the dirt and scum revealing the senators complexion. Seeing that Padme was well taken care of, Anakin stood right back up and went outside as well to see the damaged. From the location of the room and the shattered windows behind a desk, the Jedi could recognized they were in Senator Amidala's office.

"Alright, so the box can travel from place to place; that's well, an unexpected predicament." Ahsoka said. For some reason Anakin wasn't too surprise to realize the TARDIS abilities well enough, but somehow knew about it in the back of his mind. Anakin found the Doctor approaching the burnt desk with his sonic screwdriver making odd noises and reactions.

"Does that thing always do that?" Anakin asked the mysterious man. The Doctor looked up and smiled.

"Of course it does that, it's a sonic screwdriver, the best multi-tool in all of time and space." He said before resuming to the search conducted upon the desk. The beeping of the device got even louder as it came upon an compartment underneath it, which was partially closed very tightly. The Doctor tried to get a firm grip and pull on the handle to open, but nothing would happen, whenever he tried again he managed to broke the handle. He looked at the handle in his hand with a mouth agape.

"Well that's not good, can someone offer me help to open this thing." R2-D2 came out of the TARDIS in a jiffy wielding what look like to be a small wheel like rotating saw. For a precautious reason everyone in the droids way moved to the side. The droid approached the desk and looked at the compartment. Anakin with the Force, turned the desk on it's side for his pet droid to do the job. Carefully, Artoo sawed the desk, opening the compartment completely. R2-D2 backed away and put the saw attachment back into one of his own compartments contained in him. Anakin and the other Jedi huddled closer to the Doctor as he removed the slab of scrap to see what was inside. Inside was weird contraptions with a gold, copper, and bronze like colors connected to form some type of machinery. The machinery wasn't operating as the Doctor expected for it was the cause of the explosion in the room.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin carefully took out the machinery which was shape like a board and let the Doctor examined it. With the sonic screwdriver, he scanned the board carefully hoping to get information of the thing.

"Well it's not from this galaxy that's for sure." The Doctor said. Suddenly a loud knock was heard at the door of the ashy office. Then a muffle of voices all too familiar to the Jedi.

"Mistress Padme, are you alright." said a robotic male voice.

"Padme, we heard an explosion, is everything okay in there." said a Mandalorian female like voice. Immediately Obi-Wan approached the door trying to press in the code of the data computer attached next to the sliding doors but wouldn't work.

"I could use a little assistance?" Obi-Wan turned to inform his friends. The Doctor without approaching the door aimed his sonic screwdriver at the data computer which automatically opened the doors surprising everyone.

"And it also opens doors." The Doctor added. Coming in the room was Duchess Satine and C-3PO.

"Oh my god, what happened in here, where's Padme, and why are you all doing here." Satine asked.

"Hard to explain Duchess, all we know is that there was an explosion in here." Ahsoka responded still huddled close to the Doctor. C-3PO looked at the room in horror.

"Oh dear, look at this mess, now it's going to take forever to clean up." he complained. The Doctor looked up from the board to see the droid speaking. He immediately approached C-3PO with quick steps and scanned him with his sonic screwdriver. Everyone in the room looked at him oddly.

"Who is he?" Satine asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan just shrugged his shoulders in response. C-3PO was loosing his patience with the Doctor and demanded answers.

"Excuse me, what are you doing with the thing pointed at me?" C-3PO asked getting ticked.

"Scanning you to see if you're a cyberman with gold plating." The Doctor said. C-3PO fumed over the answer.

"I am not a cyberman, I'm C-3PO, a protocol droid assigned to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." he said. R2-D2 laughed and beeped at the gold droid.

"Artoo will you be quiet, and no I don't even know what a cyberman is?" C-3PO argued with the astromech.

"A cyber man is a droid like being which parts are compose of not only metallic and machinery but also parts of a human being, which in this case, there is no human inside you." The Doctor said approaching back to the TARDIS pass the astounded Jedi and Duchess.

"What kind of madman is he; calling 3-PO a cyberman." Ahsoka asked. But no one answered. The Doctor walked inside the familiar blue box to find the young senator finally conscious and sitting in a chair as a wound on her face was being treated by the Doctor's wife.

"Ah, River, I see that our unsuspected guest is finally awake." The Doctor said to his wife getting her and Padme's attention as well as the two clones who were standing besides the console waiting for him and the others.

"Yes, after the rubbing alcohol started to burn on a bloody wound." River said in response. Anakin came in with the others carrying the machinery board in with him. Obi-Wan lead the Duchess and C-3PO in the TARDIS, not suspecting the inside features.

"Mind telling me why it's bigger on the inside?" C-3PO asked.

"It's the Doctor's home for many centuries." Anakin responded. Satine's mouth went open.

"Centuries, but he's human." Satine added with shock in her throat.

"Nope, he's Time Lord, they live longer than Master Yoda." Padme added making everyone else except River, Rex, and Cody surprised.

"You told her about our species without me; clever girl." The Doctor said to his wife as he input his sonic screwdriver in the console.

"Yes, and she seems to be getting along to the surrounding faster." River said finishing tending the wound on Padme's face. Anakin began to sit the machinery board on the console and sit next to Padme.

"Are you alright Padme?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Ani, didn't expect a bomb to go off in my desk." She said trying to dust off soot on her senatorial gown as she spoke.

"Do you know who may have planted the bomb?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, but before that I met this man who seems to run and bump into things for some reason, but he's probably not responsible." Padme said.

"Who knows, probably it's been there for ages, from the looks of that board thing." Ahsoka added interrupting again.

"Snips," Anakin warned his padawan.

"Sorry Skyguy, I have to prove a point sometimes." Ahsoka added. Padme and River laughed at the comment.

"Yes, but men tend to not listen to a woman's opinion." River said making the women laugh. The men looked at the two ladies oddly. The only woman who didn't laugh was the Duchess herself who had more concerning questions on her mind. The Doctor looked at the screen again to watch for any results coming in. Anakin soon stood up and approached the console to watch the screen as well.

"What are you looking for Doctor; anything unusual?" Anakin asked being more curious than usual. This behavior shocked Anakin's friends the most. This was very unlikely for Anakin to become more calm and curious than he usually his. This however didn't surprise the Doctor, noticing the Jedi's behavior. From his experience in the past, he knew that Anakin was slowly recollecting the memories from where the Doctor first encountered him as a boy. Kindly the time traveler responded to the question.

"Actually anything unusual and usual to my experience to every type of technology I've encountered." Padme slowly stood on her feet and came near her husband.

"What is he talking about?" She asked Anakin quietly. The console soon made a loud beep then the results came in. Everyone looked at the screen to see the results in their language which the TARDIS translated. But for some reason Anakin saw the results in another language.

"Well what do the results say?" Obi-Wan asked getting closer to console and the Doctor. Everyone else also huddled together to look for themselves. The results of the weird metallic cord and the mechanical explosive board were stunning to both the Doctor and River. The cord was made of dalekanium while the board consist of parts from the 52nd century. But they were not related by parts or metal, for some reason the TARDIS linked them together.

"Since when did dalekanium be related to this piece of junk, it's not even a dalekanium bomb." River complained flipping and turning the mechanical board for a possibility of a wire made of dalekanium. The mentions of dalekanium questioned Anakin's mind.

"What is dalekanium." Satine asked trying to pry an answer from the Doctor's mouth.

"As you should know Duchess, if you are the Duchess of Mandalore from the looks of the clothing you're wearing; Dalekanium is a specific type of metal made of the same element of the same name use in making of the casing and technology of the Daleks, a species raised on only hate alone, and I would worry about a Dalek invasion, or even facing one Dalek, you'll never survive a blast from its gunstick," The mentions of the species brought back another vision in Anakin's head. This time the vision was clear for one scene. A man with a device almost similar to the sonic screwdriver the Doctor has was facing an creature almost similar to the descriptions of the Dalek's. Then an laser came out of an weapon attached to it; aiming at the mysterious man, but a feeling of pain in Anakin's chest knocked him out of the vision. Back into reality, Anakin almost lost his footing feeling the pain in his chest. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin are you alright, you seem to be in pain." River asked turning him around to face her.

"I'm fine, it must be some flu going around." He lied. He began to sit on one of the empty seats around the railings and the console. He rubbed his temples with both of his hands trying to clear his mind. The Doctor also knew that Anakin was lying about his condition; the real condition he was experiencing was a strong system of memory loss, a painful experience. Padme went to her husband to feel his head, no sign of fever, but of a few drops of sweat were now covered on her hand.

"You better go back to the temple to meditate and rest Ani…I mean master Jedi." She said almost mentioning his name. River almost smirk noticing what she was trying to hide from the others.

"Sweetie, we better take our friends home, and possibly we could tell the Jedi order about our recent discovery." River said to her husband. The Doctor turned to the console below and begin to fly the TARDIS back to the Temple. But what they didn't know was that Silence was upon them, watching not only the Doctor, but Anakin Skywalker himself.

* * *

**Oh crap, the Silence are back, I wonder if they have something to do with Anakin's destiny. Read and Review please, and please give me suggestions for the next chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 7:Untamed Dreams

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode. Sorry this is short and Crappy. (stupid final exams!)**_

* * *

An hour later, at the Jedi Temple, The Doctor, River, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the others besides Anakin were giving a long discussion of their recent discovers the Doctor mostly uncovered. Anakin on the other hand was meditating in one of the meditative gardens where the TARDIS was parked. Anakin sat underneath a tree close to the blue box, with his eyes closed and in his meditative position. Oddly enough, he fell asleep after many minutes of focusing on his thoughts. But a dream came over him, but this was no ordinary dream. In this particular dream it showed the particular flashbacks he's been experiencing lately but then a vision unlike no other. One of a army of droid like soldiers, some with the description of the Dalek's the Doctor mentions, while some of the cyber men type the time traveler mistaken C-3PO as. That was not all, there was a vision of bald like, mouth less creatures in weird outfits unlike the one's in the galaxy. There was a woman with an eye patch over her eye laughing venomously. Then the dream changes to an image of River in a medical patient like gown. The vision switched when the woman in the eye patch suddenly appeared and River's screams were heard in the background. It then flashed to an image of Anakin's mother looking down at him.

"It's alright, you're safe with me." she said before the dream ended when Anakin woke up abruptly to someone shoving him on his arm. He opened his eyes to see his wife kneeling besides him.

"Ani, are you okay; you were talking in your sleep." she said. Anakin didn't realize he fell asleep while meditating. Anakin got on his knees and rubbed the back of his head with his mechanical arm.

"Sorry, lately I've been having weird visions and dreams lately ever since The Doctor showed up." Anakin revealed to the Senator. Padme look at her husbands face then felt his forehead for signs of a fever.

"Well, you are definitely not hallucination since you have no signs of sickness, but you are sweating like mad." Padme concluded showing the beads of sweat on her hand. Anakin sighed in grief, not knowing a better explanation for the unexpected perspiration.

"This isn't normal of me, usually if I have dreams like these, they wouldn't repeat themselves this frequently; maybe the Force is trying to tell me something, or warn me of what's about to come." He added. Padme could tell her husband was in emotional stress.

"You may need to tell Obi-Wan or Master Yoda about it, they'll probably help find a solution." Padme suggested before giving him a quick kiss on his lips. Luckily no one was in the gardens to see the brief kiss. Satine and Obi-Wan entered the gardens looking for Anakin and Padme.

"Anakin, Senator Amidala, we were wondering where you two were." Obi-Wan said. Anakin got on his feet before responding back.

"We were wondering if the Doctor and his wife were coming; we didn't expect you two to come in here." he said to his former master.

Obi-Wan stepped forward to his former apprentice noticing the beads of sweat on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright Anakin, you're turning pale and dripping sweat." Obi-Wan said before handing Anakin a cloth to wipe his perspiration away.

"I'm fine, would you please stop asking me." Anakin said reluctantly taking the cloth out of Obi-Wan's hand. Anakin headed towards the entrance back into the temple passing Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Artoo, and C-3PO. He didn't bother to say anything to them as he passed. Ahsoka could sense the distress her master was in but didn't know why.

"What's Skyguy's problem?" She asked.

"He says he doesn't feel well Ahsoka; who knows what is bothering him." Satine said. Ahsoka looked at her master who was far into the halls of the Temple. Where Anakin was going he didn't bother to know where he was. His senses kicked in and he headed towards his quarters for some needed alone time and rest. As he went in, he immediately went into his bed not caring if he was wearing his Jedi robes or not. Immediately he fell asleep hoping for peaceful dreams. Two hours had passed before River and The Doctor made it back to the TARDIS. Instead of the others waiting on them, they already had left the garden after losing some patience and wasting time.

"Where did everybody go?" The Doctor asked. River turned to face her husband with a smirk.

"Look what time it is, it's bedtime on this side of the planet." River pointed towards the Doctor's watch on his wrist. He looked at the watch and she was right at the time.

"We better inside the TARDIS before she falls asleep and locks us out." The Doctor said remembering an experience of the past being locked out of the time machine. River suddenly dragged him by his bowtie and leads him into the TARDIS interiors. The door closed as River kicked it shut.

"River, what the hell are you…" The Doctor's speech was cut short due to his wife kissing him. She stopped and looked at him with hungry eyes, as if she had something in store for him.

"Well, it's still our honeymoon, what else would we do." She said. The Doctor knew what she had in mind. In an instant he started to carry her in his arms bridal style. River resumed kissing him as he walked towards the bedroom, which the TARDIS formed for the special occasion. But what was in store for them in the universe was far greater than time and space.

* * *

**Yeah, this is short, sorry you had to wait for this, but at least I've planned for more action in the next chapters since summer vacation is coming. (But I have to move out of the house with my mom due to a divorce) so who knows how soon I could update. Read and Review, give me more suggestions cause some of you who posted in the reviews of some of your suggestions are good. **


	9. Chapter 8:New Alliance

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

_**Planet: Serenno**_

**Location: Count Dooku's Palace**

Not known to the Republic, and the Doctor. , The Sith were not the only kind responsible for deaths of a clone squadron or any unknown victims at the time. But they were aware of the Doctor's presence in their galaxy; the news was brought to them by known enemies of the time traveler. Those enemies were the Daleks, the kind of species that runs on hate alone, and the kind that Anakin has faced in his lost childhood. Count Dooku had looked at a holo of his master, besides the other sith was a red and black droid-like machine; this was the appearance of a Dalek. The machine had rolled forward to the screen as Dooku began to speak.

"Master, it seems our new allies are right, The Doctor and his wife have arrived in our galaxy, and it seems they have made friends among Skywalker and Kenobi. " Count Dooku had informed through the holo transmission. The other sith lord on the other side of the line grinned from ear to ear as the news was told, and became pleasing.

"Excellent, then things are going according to plan." The Sith lord had said. The Dalek besides him agreed.

"Then we shall make a promising deal, once we exterminate the Doctor." the being had said to the Count.

"To be clear, you have promised an alliance with the Separatist, are you sure you can keep it." Darth Sidious had asked of the Dalek.

"Positive, this world has more resources." It had responded. The agreement was done, and there's plenty of running ahead of the Doctor and his friends.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short, I had to finish quickly before a storm rolled in. Read and Review please, Reviews are cool, so are Fezzes, Bowties, Sonic Screwdrivers, Lightsabers, or more likely Sonic Lightsabers.**


	10. Chapter 9:Further Visions

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode. Sorry this is short, but this chapter does have a hint in it, and it kinda referring to an episode of Doctor Who**_

* * *

Planet: Coruscant

Location: Jedi Temple- Beginning in Anakin's Quarters

Morning had come on this side of the planet, the previous night was peaceful to many, but for Anakin it wasn't. It seems young Skywalker didn't get the restful sleep he needed but more nightmares instead of calming dream. As strange as it was, the dreams he had were all the same but revealed little by little more about the past, and the future. These dreams seem revolved around the Doctor, not just Anakin's past. The man had tossed and turned as he experienced such visions, each felt very real. The dreams began with his eight year old self meeting a strange man walking in Watto's shop, then to a fight between this man and a creature that may be what the Doctor had describe before, a Dalek. The visions then switched to an image of a battle on an asteroid, the battle is mostly depicted between many creatures and species familiar and unfamiliar. Then another switch of scenery, this vision depicted a man chained and held captive in a very dark room. This man was being tortured by a lady with an eye patch and mouth less creatures of some sorts. These creatures were holding the man's face up making him stare at something that seemed to make him scared or probably insane, it was then the man became recognizable, that man was himself, Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Knight woke up with a jolt; sweat covered him from head to toe, and his breaths very raspy as if he was suffocating. Anakin let his legs out of the bed noticing that his windows were still close, but he also didn't know what time it was. Quickly he stood up and went to the small console that controlled the automatic blinds of the windows. The windows immediately opened to show through all the sunshine in the room. The rising sun was soothing and perhaps peaceful. Anakin's nerves became calmer, and the Jedi was more focus. Realizing his master may too be up at this time of day, the Jedi Knight hurried to pick up his boots lying on the floor and proceed to put them back on his feet. After this, he noticed his lightsaber wasn't attached to his belt.

"Blast, where did I put it last?" Anakin said to himself. In a bit of a rush, the Jedi began to look under the bed, then everywhere else in his room. He even looks through his own closet for his weapon but didn't find it in there. The last thing Anakin would want to hear was his former master's taunts on losing a lightsaber. When all hope was lost, Anakin immediately collapsed back on his bed, but when he did he felt a weird object poking his sides. He stretched out his arm to his left side to feel a familiar cylindrical weapon of his. He turned his body then his head to see if his guess was right. It was his lightsaber, he must of fell asleep with it last night but odd enough, there was a dark blue note sticking to the lightsaber. Anakin took a look at the note attached to his weapon. The note wasn't just dark blue but a familiar blue; it was the same blue as the TARDIS. Immediately he began to read what was written on it. It was a message from the Doctor.

'Anakin, I somehow found your lightsaber on the TARDIS console, I don't know what it was doing there but I figure you may need it, and by the way, I think the TARDIS likes the color the thing emits out of itself, don't ask how I know this. - The Doctor' Underneath the Doctor's signature was a set of circles drawn underneath, this was actually the Doctor's Gallifreyan signature, but to Anakin this seemed familiar to him, as if he could translate it. Forgetting this matter, he attached his weapon back to his belt and hurried out the door to find his friends and the Doctor himself. Not knowing what he was about to run into, he would get an very odd surprise of his life, but he wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

**Like I said, this is short, but I'm sorta pulling a Moffat here, kinda giving hints to the further adventures up ahead. Read and Review, and give me alot of suggestions please, or River will shoot your fezzes.**


	11. Chapter 10:Curiousity

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

Minutes or should time say for Anakin's sake, two hours later. The young Jedi Knight had finally found his way to his companions. Odd enough, they were all in the communications room; well almost all of them, Obi-Wan, The Doctor, and River Song were absent, but about all occupants of the Jedi temple including two squadrons of clones were in attendance. On the holodeck displayed the images of Chancellor Palpatine and other Senators. On the other side of the chancellor was a squadron clone leader. The council members and the delegates seemed to be talking to each other. Anakin wondered what was going on, more importantly, where was the Doctor to listen to all of this. Anakin glanced around the room and managed to find his young padawan and Rex both watching the commotion. The Jedi Knight approached them close enough for Ahsoka to sense him. She slightly turned her head to face her master.

"You're a little late there, Master." she said to him in a joking tone. Anakin didn't mind his padawans behavior towards him but was anxious to know what was going on at the moment.

"So, what did I miss?" Anakin asked his padawan and the clone captain.

"Not much, but it seems there's been another squad of my brothers dead sir, this time they're not the only ones dead sir." Rex answered his general. For an unknown reason Anakin was fearing the worst.

"Was it someone in the senate?" Anakin asked even further. Ahsoka knew her master must be worrying about the senator from Naboo; she always sensed Anakin having feelings for Amidala but never told anyone about this. She told the true answer herself to her master.

"It's a Mandalorian senator Sky Guy; Obi-Wan went to the system to investigate with Commander Cody." She replied. The Jedi Knight breathed a little sigh of relief but other worries formed in his mind. Would his master be okay investigating the matter, what if Obi-Wan encountered something he can't handle? Two seconds after his thoughts corrupted his mind, Anakin's droid, R2-D2, managed to find his master. Anakin could feel his droid nudging him on the leg. He looked down on the droid and got on one knee to pat the astromech head.

"Hey Artoo, how was your morning so far?" Anakin asked his friend. Artoo made little beeps in reply.

"Yeah, my morning hasn't been the best for me too." The Jedi said in reply. In his own mind, the recent dreams and memories haunted him. This causes his actions to be less reasonable lately. For an unexpected urge, Anakin sense he should find the Doctor and his wife briefly and quietly. Anakin left the room and walked down every hall in the temple before he went outside in the most unexpected places. For some reason, the TARDIS was parked in the loading dock of the temple, but why was it out there. Anakin sensed something amiss and unusual. He quickly took his lightsaber off his belt and hid it in his sleeve. Quietly, he approached the TARDIS doors and in a polite manner knocked on the door three times. There wasn't any answer or anyone answering the door. Anakin touched the handle on the door and pushed, nothing happened.

"Alright, my morning has officially gotten a little weirder than usual." He said to himself. Anakin stood facing the TARDIS for about a minute; in boredom he began to snap his fingers. When he did, the doors opened. Anakin couldn't believe what he saw, or what he did for the moment. The doors seem to open with a snap.

"Well, what do you know, it was simple as that." Anakin said with glee in his voice. The man rushed into the TARDIS, but couldn't find the Doctor or River Song near the console. In curiosity, Anakin walked around the console, but still found no one.

"Hello, Doctor….River…it's me Anakin." He shouted for anyone to hear. Anakin suddenly had a feeling to walk down a set of stairs leading underneath the console of the mysterious blue box. Slowly and calmly he walked down the stairs with his mind focus on any trouble in his path. As he went down further his notice someone wearing a pair of wielding goggles doing repairs on the wires dangling from the console to the floor. Some sets of sparks flew to the floor as the repairs continued. As Anakin got closer, he noticed the person doing repair work was the Doctor. The time lord was sitting in a swing like chair tied to the upper deck floor. The Doctor stopped his work once he notice Anakin was walking towards him.

"Oh Anakin, sorry, I didn't notice you were here." The Doctor removed his goggles from his eyes to look up at the Jedi for the moment. Anakin began to sit on the floor, not knowing where to sit properly.

"Its fine Doctor, I came to see how you were doing." Anakin replied. Of course that was only half the truth the Jedi had told. The Doctor knew otherwise why Anakin would be in the TARDIS in the first place; answers to a childhood question, but Anakin didn't know to ask this, only about the recent events.

"So, have you been aware of the news recently?" Anakin asked, about to be speechless by his wondering thoughts. The Doctor already knew about it already.

"Yes, but I'm afraid the Jedi Council and Palpatine had assigned your friend instead of me to investigate it, oddly enough, I think he volunteered." The Doctor replied. The strange man swung out of his chair and approached the stairs leading to the console above him and Anakin. The Jedi got back on his feet and began to follow him, odd enough he was beginning to act like the Doctor's previous companions from the past, and like some companions, they become curious.

"How come you don't act shock or worried about such situations like this?" Anakin asked as the Doctor started to mess with something on his console.

"For thousands of years Anakin, I have face many things that are both ordinary to me but to you they may seem unbelievable to face in a lifetime." The Doctor explained.

"Like what exactly; Sith Lords are basically the same thing as unusual; the only thing I heard you mention that you seem afraid of is Daleks and Cyber men, but I sense there's more." Anakin replied. The Doctor stopped what he was doing for a moment before turning around to face Anakin with sad but worried eyes.

"Yes, apparently I've made more enemies in my life than any other being in the universe." The Doctor's tone of voice lowered to that of agony. The mad man then looked up on the monitor screen about the console, on the screen depicted River Song at the door.

"Sweetie, I'm home, I need to show you something." River said.

"Ahh, River's back, she should know more about the gossip." The Doctor said with glee returning to his voice. The Doctor was about to open the door, but instead Anakin opened it with a snap of his fingers. When the door opened and River came inside. The Doctor turned his head towards Anakin once again.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor questioned. Anakin just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. The time lord turned back to face his wife who apparently was holding something in her hands, something familiar, and something terrifying to see. In her hand was an eye stalk, an eye stalk of a Dalek.

"I think I found out who been murdering people in this galaxy." River said. Once Anakin had a closer look at the eye stalk his head started to hurt, and then it happened again, the visions came back. It was even clearer and put together. It was depicted as the Doctor remembers himself. Realizing what was happening; the Doctor took both of his hands and places them on each side of Anakin's head.

"Doctor, what's happening, I keep on seeing visions?" Anakin said in shock with his own eyes closed.

"Keep your eyes close, I'm going to help you Anakin; I'm afraid there's something I haven't told you before, and I'm going to help you guide to the answer." The Doctor telepathically went into Anakin's mind and made the vision switch to the first time he met Anakin, back to the beginning. From the little boy on Tatooine, to the mysterious man entering Watto's shop, then to the Dalek entering the store. It quickly went to the clear image of the man introducing himself as the Doctor, then to the commands given to Anakin, those commands were to run. The scene switch to Anakin saving the Doctor from a laser aimed at the mysterious man by the Dalek.

"Doctor, why do I see a man that says he's you, you don't look like him." Anakin said to the Doctor.

"Sorry I may do this to you, but I need to know something." The visions of the past ended and images of ten different men appeared before the images ended with the image of the eleventh man show, the one Anakin was in the TARDIS with, The Doctor himself. Everything ended once Anakin opened his eyes and the Doctor let go of him. The Doctor took a few steps back and notices that Anakin's face was soaking with sweat and tears. The shock on Anakin's face was too painful for the mad man in the blue box and his wife to see. Anakin look straight into the Doctor's face and said.

"Now I know who you are now Doctor, you're him."

* * *

**Wow, another cliffhanger, and a interesting one at it, read and reply please, more coming as soon as I could update. May the Fez Be With You!**


	12. Chapter 11:Revelations

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

Among all of the shock being endured, The Doctor remained silent as with Anakin, he too was very silent. Both men didn't know what to say to each other next. River approached them both still with the eye stalk in her hands. She stepped in between the two men and changed the topic.

"Sorry, to remind both of you but as I said earlier, I've found out who's keeping this galaxy in terror." She turned to face her husband and gave him the eye stalk. The Doctor immediately looks at it before he took out of his pocket his sonic screwdriver. Scanning the thing, the device had picked up the many traces pointed to a dalek's description.

"This can't be happening, how can the daleks be in this galaxy?" River asked. The Doctor didn't reply instantly as expected. He went to the console of the TARDIS to make a more proper scan. Anakin stood in his place, watching what the mad man was doing. 'The Hero with No Fear' became the 'Hero with Fear', how did he not remember this lost memory from childhood and why would the Doctor be the same man baffled him too much. When the Doctor connected a wire from the console to the eye stalk, many forms of data was shown on the screen above the console. Most of the data was hard to decode accurately for the Doctor to read. The mad man turned to face Anakin with a worried look on his face. The Jedi's nerves calmed down enough for him to speak.

"Why didn't you reveal this to me sooner, how can you be the same man, it's impossible." Anakin asked with fear in his voice. The Doctor tried his best to think up a more reasonable way to explain a perfect answer but couldn't find a way. He had to answer the hard way.

"If I would have told you, you wouldn't remember well enough to accept the facts of who I am. I'm a time lord Anakin; I change my appearance when I regenerate." The Doctor answered to the Jedi. More questions appeared in Anakin's head, some were as impossible to ask a normal person, but the Doctor wasn't normal.

"Regenerate, what ever do you mean?" He asked even further to the Doctor. The Doctor walked closer to Anakin and began to reply. "I regenerate whenever I'm dying, I cheat death, but I'm still the same person you met as a boy and saved from a Dalek and survived." The Doctor answered once again. Anakin's answers were answered but still the Jedi had a feeling of doubt and a question he just couldn't find to ask or figure out what the question was.

"So, if it's a dalek that killed a clone squadron and a senator, there should be a nest of them somewhere in the galaxy." The Doctor returned to the console and resumed his work in progress. Not knowing what to do at the moment, Anakin joined the Doctor and River in their work.

"But where in the galaxy, there can't just be a small nest of them; they have to been here for a long time." Anakin stated his opinion. River openly agreed with the young man's opinion on the situation at hand. The Doctor turned to face her with more worry.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I agree with Jedi boy over here." She gave Anakin a pat on his back in response then rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. The Doctor faces them both and had to agree with them.

"And what makes you think that Anakin?" The Doctor asked the Jedi. Anakin didn't have a reasonable answer but knew in his heart it was a possible answer.

"I don't know, but I could sense that they have been here longer, how long I don't know." Anakin replied. The Doctor knew Anakin was onto something that could solve the problem that was ongoing in the galaxy. Suddenly the Doctor walked out the doors of the TARDIS and into the Temple in haste. Both Anakin and River started to follow him at the same speed he was running.

"Wait, where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"To warn the council, you may be right about one thing, the Daleks have been here for too long." It seems that this was the Doctor first experience to sense trouble waiting for him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, again, sorry this chapter is more boring but I'm getting closer to the excitement, So don't pout about it yet. Read and Review please, and give more suggestions before I get writers block.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Closed Doors

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

Minutes passed in the temple, Anakin's own padawan seemed to sense a disturbance all around her concerning her master's whereabouts. Ahsoka became more worried as every second passed very slowly. About thirty seconds later, she caught a glimpse of the Doctor with his wife and Anakin briefly following him. The Doctor ran passed the young padawan with out saying anything to her.

"What's happening, why are you three in a hurry?" She asked when Anakin managed to pass her.

"Sorry if I can't inform you Snips. We got to get to the council about something." Anakin yelled back into the distance. Immediately Ahsoka's instinct took over and she too begins to follow the Doctor with briskness in her speed. The group ran past many Jedi alike who all became curious of what was going on or why the Doctor was going mad running in the halls. The group finally reached the door of the room where the rest of the council members were stationed. For some unknown reason, the doors were locked tight. Both Anakin and Ahsoka sense something a miss about the encountered situation.

"That's odd; the doors are never locked, only when the temple is under attack." Ahsoka said. Something about that fact startled the Doctor. Something was definitely wrong, Anakin could sense a darker presence inside the room, something old and something new. Instincts took over everyone's thoughts; quickly Anakin and his padawan wielded both of their lightsabers at the same time. River took out her blaster while her husband got out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket.

"Alright then, once I open this door, it may be a trap ready to spring at us all." The Doctor informed his friends. Everyone nodded in agreement. The Doctor used his sonic device at the doors console to get it opened. It took a minute for the doors to respond. Finally the doors slid open wide enough for everyone to get into the room. The group went into the room expecting the worst. It seems the worst has happened, about every member of the council were on the floor injured, unconscious, or even dead. Grand Master Yoda and Mace Windu were among the injured but however both were conscious enough to notice the Doctor and his companions entering the room. Quickly both Anakin and Ahsoka rushed towards the two fellow Jedi.

"Masters, are you alright?" Anakin asked as he and his padawan help Master Windu onto his feet. Yoda got a hold of his cane on the floor and propped himself on his feet, clutching on to the chair he usually sits in. The Doctor started to scan the room for any outside disturbances lurking in the room, River rushed outside the room to find any help. Quickly many Jedi, including groups of healers and clones rushed into the room. Many healers were tending to the severely injured. The Doctor bumped into many of them as he still scanned around.

"Does anyone know what the hell happened in here?" Said a familiar feminine voice. The clones, Rex and Cody, entered the room with R2-D2 and surprisingly Padme and C-3PO joining them. For the moment, Anakin was more concentrated on the situation than greeting his own wife.

"Attacked we were, stop it many Jedi couldn't." Yoda answered in a raspy tone.

"But what could have done this?" Rex asked. The Doctor walked over to one of the windows, which was shattered. Immediately his sonic screwdriver beeped louder than usual as he got closer. Everyone turned to see what the Doctor was doing. The time traveler put his arm out of the gap in the window then pointed the sonic screwdriver towards the sky. The sonic beeped even louder. The Doctor then stopped using his device and put it back into his jacket. He turned around and approached both Yoda and Master Windu with concerns.

"Something had to attack the council due to the fact you knew what was really going on in this war-torn galaxy." The Doctor revealed. Confusion filled the companion's minds as they absorb this revelation.

"Doctor, what do you mean, we don't know what your talking about?" Mace replied in a lie. Yoda suddenly gave Mace disapproval at Mace's actions to the time lord.

"Lie we must not Master Windu, tell what we know we must." Yoda said. Anakin didn't like how Yoda seem to know something he doesn't know about.

"Tell us what Master Jedi, why was it that the Chancellor told me and 3PO to be here?" Padme asked, Slowly, Yoda climbed into his chair in pain from his injuries.

"The Sith, allied with the Doctor's enemies they have." Yoda said with little breath he had. River came in at the moment Yoda revealed this. She approached her husband from behind; whom she felt in her gut he was furious.

"Then why keep it a secret to the rest of the Temple and the Republic, why tell us now?" Anakin also became furious as the time lord

"We've thought at first the alliance the Separatist made was ordinary, but we predicted wrong, the clone squadron sent to investigate the rumored alliance was no match for what was in store for them. Once you appeared in our galaxy Doctor, we know who we were facing and made an even bigger mistake." Mace replied. The Doctor crossed his arms in response.

"That's not all the mistakes you've make in a life time. Apparently, these members of the sith have been allied with the Dalek's for a very long time, before this blasted clone wars even started in the first place." The Doctor revealed to everyone he spoke to. The Doctor then again approached the window. Anakin sensed the point the Doctor made was true. How could a Dalek been on Tatooine when he was eight, and now appear in the present day killing squadrons of clones. The Jedi knight quietly approached the Doctor with worry in his heart.

"Doctor, the Dalek's have been here for too long, I can sense what you mean." Anakin said to the time lord. Padme came close to her husband and grab a hold of his hand. The Doctor turned his head with a sad face to see the two staring back at him.

"For some reason Anakin, you remind me so much of my past, and it seems I'm reminding you of yours as well; I'm definitely cursed because of the choices I've made and the people who died and suffer because of them. Everything I've have fought has come back to haunt me." The Doctor said. Anakin could sense the time traveler's sadness but also a dark feeling inside of him pecking with his mind.

"I sense many mistake Doctor that can be easily made, but I sense the reason why they're made; we've all had to work hard for the better but fate takes it away for a reason to make things the way they suppose to be and suppose to end that way." Anakin told the Doctor. The time lord looked up at the darken sky of space above the planet.

"My past is now here, and what ever is up in space is a trap set for me." The Doctor announced before turning to face everyone else. He approached Yoda with commands aimed at him.

"If I were you, I would try to inform this Chancellor of the Republic to recruit as many soldiers as he can; there's a fleet of ships full of evil hidden somewhere in the galaxy and it needs to be found." Yoda took these commands to his mind for memory. The Doctor immediately without warnings walked out the room. Everyone began to follow him, including the senator from Naboo, the droids, and the clone brothers.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Padme asked with concern in her voice.

"Back to the TARDIS, it's about time I figure out the puzzle of why my old friends have been here for too long." The Doctor responded. The anger of a good man took over the Doctor's mind, but it also took over Anakin's. At the moment, something was watching from the shadows at the groups actions. Something that was very silent.

* * *

**Those of who who guess who the silent spy is, you were right, it was once of the Silence. (It it was a weeping angel, Anakin would prabably sliced it into pieces with his lightsaber) Anyway, I'm thing of putting the Daleks somewhere based between the Mandalore system and Tatooine. Read and Review please, and give me a lot of suggestions in the comments. Geronimo!**


	14. Chapter 13:Friends and Enemies Gained

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

**Planet: Kalevala**

**Location: Republic Secret Base**

In the Mandalore system on the planet Kalevala, Duchess Satine Kryze accompanied by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and a squadron of clones investigate in the somehow abandoned Republic base located in the dark caves the planet provided. Letting Commander Cody stay behind on Coruscant, Obi-Wan sensed in the force that he wasn't going to be the only one uncovering something very disturbing. Inside the base, many pieces of armor and weapons were scattered among the floor. Laser holes covered the walls, the ceiling, and even destroyed most of the holo-decks and whatever tech was provided on the base. For some reason something felt misplaced than evidence showing a usual raid. Where would the missing clones be, where are their bodies? Upon further investigating, something had caught Obi-Wan's eye. Among one of the holodecks, a strange wire was dangling out from a gapping hole. The wire looked familiar in color. Obi-Wan got down on his knees and found it was the same type of wire the Doctor described before. It was a long wire made of Dalekanium.

"That's odd, why would there be that type of wire in a base like this?" Obi-Wan asked him. Fearing the wire may be of importance; Ob-Wan wielded his lightsaber and began his attempts to cut the wire out of the holo system. On the other hand, Satine seemed to let her mind wander around the room as her friend became busy on his own. She looked underneath desk and chairs, hoping to find something that could be provide as more explainable evidence. Fortunately, something in the corner of his eye caught her attention, in the faintest light of the room; something was gleaming with a gold and bronze like shine. The Duchess followed the direction of the shine and managed to find an abandoned clone helmet covered in a strange gold like powder. A very close inspection revealed a hole located above the visor. This hole was too large to be that to fit a lightsaber or a blaster's description besides all things, there was no evidence of blood or burn marks around the hole. This revelation startled her.

"Obi-Wan come over here and tell me what you see." She asked turning to Obi-Wan with the helmet in her hand. The Jedi finished what he was doing once the separated wire was looped around his belt. He and a clone assisting him came towards the duchess.

"Tell me boys, would a lightsaber or a blaster make a hole like this." She handed the helmet to the assisting clone. The clone look at the hole in the helmet then gave the helmet to Obi-Wan. Both men looked at each other in response. ; Neither of them didn't know what would cause such a gaping hole besides a blaster or a lightsaber.

"That's very strange; it seems our investigation is becoming more mysterious by the minute; I've managed to find a strange cable in one of the holo-decks, similar to what the Doctor found a day earlier." Obi-Wan announced. At the very moment the other assisting clones managed to find one of the missing clone's nearby.

"Sir, we've found one of our missing brothers outside among the shrubs; he just became conscious so don't expect him to talk real soon." one clone reported.

"Bring him inside; we may need the question him once he's well enough he can talk." Obi-Wan commanded. Satine gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure you want to question this clone?" she asked. Obi-Wan begin to rub his chin in thought. Two clones escorted the dazed clone in the room. With the force, Obi-Wan pulled out a chair for the clone to sit.

"Here, you better sit down; you must tell me your name soldier" Obi-Wan asked. The clone looked at the Jedi with fear shown in his face.

"I'm called Alric, general; I and my brothers were attacked this morning." The clone answered. Something about the answer sound convincing but not quite accurate to the evidence found in the base.

"Do you know who attack you and the others?" Satine asked out of curiosity.

"I do not remember miss, all I remember is me and my brothers' fighting whatever was attacking us." The clone responded. Both Obi-Wan and Satine turned away from the clone. Obi-Wan turned for a second to face the clone before turning to the assisting clones.

"I want all of you to search the area for any others." he commanded. The clones followed the Jedi's order and went outside of the room. Obi-Wan turned to Satine with a worried look.

"I sense something's not right; either Alric has lost his memory…" He said before Satine finished the sentence for him in a whisper.

"Or he's lying; but I don't know is why he would be." Obi-Wan turned to face the clone once more that seemed quite and calm in his chair.

"He doesn't show signs he's keeping things to himself Satine. Who knows what happened to him; we still need to figure out what happened to his fellow men." Obi-Wan once more rubbed his chin again in thought. At that very moment in the force; the Jedi sensed a dark presence in the room behind him. When he turned on instinct all he could see was the clone still sitting in the chair. He turned to face Satine who was fine for the moment.

"That's odd; I swear I could sense something behind me" he said to himself. Buried with thoughts, the two friends didn't notice the clone beginning to stand on his feet. All of a sudden the clone's head shook before something came out of his forehead. It was a Dalek eyestalk. Apparently Alric was the Dalek's victim of control. The clone slowly approached the tow from behind before stunning them both with a bright stunning laser emitted from his hand. Both Satine and Obi-Wan fell on the floor unconscious, not aware of who attacked them. Outside the base the rest of the clone squadron seem to be in a deadly pickle of their own. They managed to run into a nest of the Doctor's enemies. Many clones tried to fight back at the aliens but was no match for the deadly gun sticks of the Dalek's. A few ran to safety while being chased. One managed to run back into the investigating base to get help from Obi-Wan.

"General, were being attack, we need backup" the clone yelled before he run into the scene of commotion. The clone saw both the Jedi and the Duchess on the floor with their eyes closed and then looked at the found clone and stared at noticing the eyestalk on his forehead.

"My stars, what the hell have you done; what are you." he aimed his blaster at the Dalek clone as he backed away. Someone else was in the room also. That someone was wielding a red lightsaber. The frightened clone managed to back into the person. The soldier turned to see who was behind him. After he turned he recognized the person's face, that person was Count Dooku. Before the clone tried to shoot at the sith lord, the count quickly stabbed the soldier in the heart with his lightsaber. The clone gasped his last breathe before Dooku pulled back and turned off his weapon. The clone fell dead on the floor. Out of the shadows appeared the Dalek's and apparently Dooku's own master, Lord Sidious.

"Well done my apprentice; you've managed to capture the Duchess and Master Kenobi." The Sith lord cackled towards Dooku's efforts.

"There's no need to thank me, our new allies advancements in weapons and soldiers were responsible." Dooku approached the Dalek clone and gave him a pat on his shoulder. One of the Dalek's appeared besides Sidious and Dooku with a request.

"Do you wish for us to upgrade our dead enemies to our control?" It asked.

"Why yes, our army must be invincible in order for my plans to work." Sidious answered.

"What about Kenobi and the Duchess Sirs?" Dalek controlled Alric asked.

"Get them back to our secret base; they'll be perfect for our trap to capture the Doctor and his companions." Dooku ordered.

**Planet: Coruscant**

**Location: The TARDIS**

Meanwhile in the Doctor's time machine. About everyone including the time lord himself walked about the room waiting patiently and searching hopelessly for a positive reason to the Dalek's whereabouts. However Anakin's friends became board and started to ask him questions while he answered about his past with the Doctor. For Anakin, answering seems to be rubbish.

"So let me get this straight; you somehow knew the Doctor back when you were a slave on Tatooine and you didn't even remember it until now." Padme begin to question her own husband. Anakin in the other hand was trying to stay preoccupied by staying near the Doctor for a way out of answering.

"Apparently yes; do you all have to repeat the question; it's better if you asked the Doctor about this." Anakin argued. The Doctor suddenly crawled under the console to fix whatever needs to be fixed.

"Not while I'm busy; this is why I'm time lord, to avoid conversations like this." The Doctor responded in his weird accent.

"Which apparently you're avoiding right now, and so is your wife." Ahsoka added to the conversation trying to get the Doctor and his wife involved. River was busy looking upon the monitors at the moment.

"Strange thing is, the atmosphere in the TARDIS is changing back to the way it was when my parents, Amy and Rory, were here." she began to chuckle. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and got back on his feet. For some reason he had a very sad look on his face. River stopped her laughter and looked at her husband with worry.

"Sorry sweetie, I shouldn't have mentioned them." She apologized. Everyone else in the room looked at the couple. Anakin could sense the Doctor's sadness through the force the mentions of the name Amy and Rory somehow sounded familiar.

"Doctor, who's Amy and Rory?" C-3PO asked.

"They sound as if they were your friend's sir." Cody said. Both River and the Doctor turned to face the group ready to answer the question.

"Friends and the best of friends they were." The Doctor answered.

"They were also my parents." River answered as well. Anakin came closer to the Doctor sensing darkness surrounding the facts.

"Whatever happened to them?" Anakin asked. The Doctor turned to face him then River with a tear going down his cheek.

"I've traveled with them for too long; they're both gone now." He turned to face the console before shedding another tear. Anakin formed a sense of worry not only for the Doctor but for himself.

"Does this happen all the time when someone travels with you?" Padme asked out of curiosity. The Doctor stopped his grieving before turning to face the group in the room.

"Not all the time, some have left me to move on with their lives some even live to the ripe age of seeing me again once more." the Doctor answered. He looked towards both Anakin and Padme before walking towards the Jedi who was close to him.

"If I were you I would cherish every moment you spend with friends." The Doctor said. For some reason Anakin sensed the Doctor knows something about the secret marriage of the Jedi and Padme. At the very moment the monitor began to make a strange loud noise indicating trouble, then the TARDIS started to shake crazy. The two clones sitting on the rails fell off on their backs while Anakin's padawan was holding on to the seats. The droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 were sliding across the room almost tripping the Doctor who was trying to inspect the console and the monitor above to figure out what was going on.

"Doctor! I think something is trying to get in the TARDIS." River said holding on to one of the rails. The Doctor walked up to the Monitor to inspect the screen. He turned the knobs connected to the screen for a better result.

"You're Right River, someone is getting in." The TARDIS stopped shaking after the console began to catch in fire.

"Fire, fire, someone get me a fire extinguisher." The Doctor began to panic. Immediately R2-D2 came over to the console with an extinguisher hose coming out of the droid. In an instant Artoo put out the fire. The extinguishing foam managed to get in the Doctor's hair tangling it as if it was on fire. Everyone laughed at the Doctor's appearance, even R2-D2 was beeping in laughs.

"Well if you want to laugh, go ahead and laugh." The Doctor blushed with embarrassment. He took out a comb out of his jacket and brushed his hair back into place. He inspects the monitor once more and scans of another being on board appeared on screen.

"It seems were not alone." The Doctor said. Suddenly out of nowhere appeared a man in a blue overcoat right next to the TARDIS doors.

"Knock, knock, Doctor, guess who finally came to visit." The voice of the person sounded familiar. Everyone turned around to face the man who was carrying a blaster and a vortex manipulator. The Doctor recognized the man as Captain Jack Harkness. An old friend of his,

"Guess I've been missing out too much on friends." The Doctor said in shock.

* * *

Haha, told you I'llput Captain Jack Harkness in the mix someday, read and review please, and give more suggestions. Notice I put a reference to the Angels Take Manhattan. R.I.P Amy and Rory!


	15. Chapter 14:Old Enemies, New Enemies

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

Jack Harkness stared among the occupants in the TARDIS. The strange man's own eyes wondered enough to express the unexpected happiness.

"Well, what do we have here, a bunch of lovely…" Jack didn't finish the sentence for the Doctor interrupted his speech.

"Stop it Jack, how many times must you flirt with everything that moves, and by the way, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked with arms crossed. Anakin had a sense of danger about Jack but couldn't decide to act on impulse on decisions. The Jedi slid his lightsaber in his sleeve without anyone looking. Harkness continued to talk, but he started with a question.

"You should know Doc, you're the one who sent me; I didn't expect to see a different Doctor, or a makeover in the TARDIS though." Jack mentioned the changes he noticed. Everyone look at each other, neither of them recall the Doctor asking for help. Ahsoka walked over to her master to whisper a startling question.

"Any idea who this nut is?" she whispered in Anakin's ear.

"Don't know, but he does seem familiar to me." Anakin responded trying to pinpoint his recovered memories.

Jack took out a TARDIS blue note out of his overcoat pocket. He walked towards the Doctor with the note in hand. The Doctor reluctantly took a look at the note after he snatched it out of the captain's hand. The mad man in the box read the words written on the paper in silence for two minutes. When he did finished one question came into his mind.

"When did you get this?" he asked Harkness this question. Harkness instead shrugged his shoulders.

"Unknown, me and Gwen managed to find it lying about" Jack answered. Everyone else in the room stood stunned at the news. Anakin had a feeling in the Force the note could have been a trap or something else, a message trap in time.

"I don't understand this scenario Doctor, how come a note from you was sent to him even though you may have never written it." C-3PO the protocol droid asked. River Song knew the message had to been written by the Doctor, but at what part of time itself.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid it might be a spoiler for upcoming disaster." She said with her own opinion to her husband. The Doctor turned to face her knowing she was right.

"I'm afraid your suspicion might be True River, but I still can't figure out what disaster will happen." He scratched the back of his head before turning to face the console. Anakin also turned to the console, following the mad man's every movement. The Jedi became concern for Jack Harkness being in the TARDIS, even Anakin's friends felt uneasy with the new visitor.

"Doctor, what are we suppose to do since he's here?" Anakin asked pointing to the captain who tried to flirt with the two clones in the TARDIS. When the Doctor turned to tell the flirtatious man to stop, Jack moved away from the clones and started to flirt with both Padme and River. Both Anakin and the Doctor became more uneasy and developed jealousy in their hearts. Suddenly, the Doctor had a plan and look at Anakin with a mischievous grin.

"Anakin, do a favor and pull that red-green lever." The Doctor commanded as he pointed to the level below the monitor on the console. Anakin followed that command sensing what the Doctor was planning to do. He pulled the lever down with his hand. Out of nowhere, a bucket of dirty water managed to land on the captain's head. The man was soaked and wet from the mess. Both men who were responsible laughed in response while the others joined in.

"I didn't know it could do that, good one Doctor." Anakin said giving the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Well I just had that contraption installed, just in case some psychopath robot comes in." The Doctor said in response. In an instant, after the laughter ended, the screen above the console, shown an incoming transmission from an unknown source. The TARDIS console began to ring an alarm related to the sound of Earth's e-mail tones on computers.

"Doctor, I think you got mail." River said pointing to the monitor. The Doctor turned to the screen with a smile on his face

"Oh, I got mail, I wonder who's calling?" he said clapping his hands in excitement.

"Maybe its Gwen, hopefully she's handling Torchwood well." Jack said just after he tosses the bucket off his head. The Doctor pressed a button behind the telly to open the message. Unfortunately, it wasn't a friendly message. Instead, the message was a transmission from the Doctor's foes, the Dalek's.

"Hello Doctor, it's a pleasure to see you again." The red and black Dalek on the screen began to talk. Everyone in the TARDIS feared the worst.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked the Dalek. Out from behind the Dalek appeared Count Dooku himself. The Count's appearance caught the attention of Anakin, especially his friends.

"Dooku didn't expect you to be in with The Doctor's enemies, what do you want?" Anakin said with anger in his voice.

'Surrender from the Doctor, do not try any tricks for as I heard about him from our new allies, he's foiled many plans before. So just in case he tries to do something, I have a reminder not to interfere." A group of Dalek controlled clones were escorting a bounded Kenobi and Duchess behind Dooku with the Dalek's guarding them.

"Surrender or else the Duchess and Obi-Wan will end up as another casualty in the new Dalek army." the transmission continued. In a fit of anger, Anakin slammed his tight fist into the console making a gaping, smoking hole in it. He then wielded his lightsaber up to the screen.

"Do you dare kill them Dooku." Anakin threaten the sith lord.

"I won't, but head my warnings all of you, if the Doctor don't surrender himself by the next sunrise on Tatooine, the Republic will be attacked by the Dalek's." The transmission ended. Anakin stopped wielding his lightsaber, tear marks were shown dripping from his eyes.

"I can't believe it, this is all my fault." Anakin said consumed in the anger of a good man. Anakin ran down to the wires below. The Doctor followed the Jedi , where the Jedi sat in the swing tied to the upper floor. He then came closer to Anakin with a calm face.

"It's not your fault Anakin, it's basically mine, I shouldn't arrive in this galaxy in the first place, and spend my time hunting those damned walking tin cans after the bloody time war ended." The doctor said also consumed with anger but also guilt. River hearing what was coming from the Doctor's mouth knew the situation had shook her husband to his core. She walked to the lower floor to apologize.

"I'm sorry this has to happened sweetie, but will try to think up a plan." she said. Padme appeared behind her with the same suggestion.

"She's right you know." Neither ideas could help the Doctor in any way, but all the help available would be needed.

"We're going to need everyone's help we could find, but it might not be enough." The Doctor looked up at the women standing on the stairs. Jack jumped from the upper floor in front of the stairs with a suggestion.

"I'll try to get help from Torchwood or UNIT, if they could provide us with backup." Jack has suggested.

"No Jack, Torchwood and UNIT are Earth's last defense of protection; you go back to Earth and tell them to prepare their armies to protect their home. Padme, River, both of you girls need to get to the Senate immediately, knowing the government of the Republic, they need to be warn." The Doctor developed a plan with his own mind at work. Ahsoka and the two clones hearing what was going on, wanted to join in.

"What about me, Rex, and Cody, the Jedi Temple needs to be told about this." Ahsoka said. In an instant the Doctor ran up the stairs to pull out a holochip from the monitor. He turned to face the two droids in the room.

"I need you two droids to follow those three to the Temple; you two can help them explain what's happening." The Doctor commanded. In protest, C-3PO complained.

"I'm only a protocol droid, not a mail droid Doctor." the gold droid said in response. R2-D2 took the chip out of the Doctor's hands before extending a claw out to lift C-3PO off his feet.

"Artoo put me down this instant." C-3PO pleaded.

"Everyone go now, this whole galaxy is depending on its own people." The Doctor gave his last command. Everyone rushed out of the room. All that was in the TARDIS now was the Doctor and Anakin himself. In curiosity, Anakin got out of the swing and followed the Doctor up the steps to the console.

"Umm, Doctor, what am I suppose to do?" Anakin asked.

"Travel with me on important business, It's time to take a journey to home." The Doctor turned the TARDIS engines on manual. The TARDIS made all that familiar sound through echoes that caught Anakin's ears.

"Now hold on tight, Anakin, your about to take a trip you never taken before." The Doctor said. Soon both men in the TARDIS were traveling through time and space.

* * *

**It seems the Doctor has new enemies, so does the Jedi. What do you readers think, I better get reviews on this chapter soon. May the Force be with you!**


	16. Chapter 15: Crash On Sand

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode. Sorry this chapter is short; I want it to fit as to why the inside of the TARDIS changed.**_

* * *

**Location: Outer Rim- Time Vortex**

The Doctor, along with Anakin Skywalker was on their way on their intended destination. The planet of Tatooine was the Doctor's goal despite Skywalker's distaste of his home. Anakin could only watch as the Doctor could only steer and mess with the console constantly. In boredom and morbid curiosity, Anakin had a sudden urge to take over.

"Do you need any assistance?" Anakin asked noticing sparks flying from the console. The Doctor didn't rush to reply as he became busy reconnecting a tube.

"Nope, just let me alone for a bit." The Doctor hurried before going to the other side of the console. To Anakin it seems the TARDIS was unresponsive to the Doctor. The Jedi could sense the man's frustration through his two hearts and his mad mind.

"Maybe I should drive?" Anakin suggested as he got out of the seats nears the rails and approached the console. The Doctor hurried and stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but only a time lord could master driving old sexy here, and it also takes years; what makes you think you can drive her?" The Doctor asked the Jedi in curiosity as well.

"The facts don't stop me; I think the TARDIS doesn't want to work with you today." Anakin made a point. The Doctor still wouldn't budge despite the surprise that Anakin could tell what the behavior of the TARDIS was as of now.

"How can you tell she's unresponsive?" The Doctor could only ask. None of his previous companions could tell when the TARDIS was very moody, only himself. It seems Anakin was the first.

"I can feel her emotions through the Force, I guess." Anakin could only shrug his shoulders. Something about Anakin was a miss, from the Doctor's knowledge of the sacred power of the Force; the power couldn't even feel the emotions of a time lord or a living being like the TARDIS before. What was it that Anakin was so unique that the Doctor didn't even know about? In the moments of silence, the silence was interrupted. The alarms went off in the TARDIS. The box shook roughly. On the screen appeared a visual of a Dalek warship following them.

"Doctor, I think we're under attack?" Anakin said. The Doctor turned to the console and saw the warship himself.

"They seem to have followed us in the vortex; I'll try to shake them…" On impulse Anakin pushed the Doctor away from the console with the Force. The Doctor fell hard on his bottom before Anakin began to take the console.

"Anakin, what the hell are you doing?" The Doctor yelled in anger.

"Trying to take us away from them." Anakin could only reply before moving from buttons, to levers, or whatever could navigate the TARDIS. The TARDIS flew out of the time vortex and into the edge of Tatooine's atmosphere. On impact fire surrounded the outside of the TARDIS before getting inside. The TARDIS hurled fast towards the sand many miles below. Anakin lost his balance and fell against the wall hard. The Jedi went unconscious. The Doctor crawled towards Anakin to check for injuries. Nothing major was found but the TARDIS was about to crash.

"Not again." was all the Doctor could say before the TARDIS hit the desert, making a crater in its wake.

* * *

_**And That's how the inside's of the TARDIS changed before 'The Snowmen' aired. Anakin had to crash the TARDIS! Read and Review please, R.I.P. Clara Oswald, oh wait, she's not dead.**_


	17. Chapter 16:Hello There!

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

The inside of the TARDIS burned into a continuing inferno. Parts of the console covered the Doctor and Anakin both. The time lord manages to free himself out of the debris before he managed to drag the unconscious Jedi out from under. The Doctor began to put his hands in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. Once he found it, he aimed the multi-tool at the extinguisher system. The fire went out immediately, but the TARDIS was more damaged. It need time to regenerate itself. The Doctor turned towards the doors and began to push them both open. He dragged Anakin by his feet outside on the disturbed sand before he closed the TARDIS up.

"You really did it this time." The Doctor muttered under his breath at the Tatooine wind. He looked down at Anakin and scanned him for injuries. Some injuries were severe but not life threatening.

"Heart still is beating; however head trauma is of high concern." The Doctor looked at the results on his sonic device. At that very moment, someone appeared standing on the edge of the sand crater.

"Hello is anyone down there." It was a voice a man, from the description of the voice, it belong to a man about the same age as Anakin. The Doctor looked up to see a dark silhouette of a man.

"Yes, down here; my TARDIS has crashed and now my friend here seems to be very injured." The Doctor replied back. The man up above walked closer to the edge

"How did you manage to do that?" the stranger asked. The Doctor became shocked, but not by the question, but why the stranger didn't ask what the TARDIS was, or why there was a blue box in a middle of a crater.

"Umm, my friend Anakin decided to drive the girl and lost control of it." The time lord replied. At an instant, a silhouette of another man, a woman, and a hairy creature of some sorts appeared next to the man from earlier.

"Stay where you are, I and my friends will help you out." One of the strangers said. A minute later, The Doctor could see a strand of long rope reaching the bottom of the crater, along with a gurney tied to a pulley. One of the strangers climbed down, but the stranger climbing down was now wielding a green lightsaber in his hand as light. The stranger made it down with a man coming down after him. Once the man got closer to the Doctor, the time lord could see the man's face and his friend's face. The man holding the lightsaber was about the same age as Anakin as the Doctor predicted by his voice. The man behind him seemed to be a few years older. The older man approached Anakin with a med pack in his hands. The other man with the lightsaber approached the Doctor with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hello Doctor, it's been a while since I've seen you." The young man said. The man offered his hand but the Doctor refused.

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked. A smile formed on the man's face.

"Not yet, for this is the first time you met me, but not the last I will meet you." the man said before he continued.

"The name is Luke, and my friend over there treating your friend Anakin is Han Solo." The Doctor turned his head to face the other man. Han waved slightly before returning to his work on Anakin's wounds.

"By the way, how are we going to move the TARDIS out of this hole; No way Chewbacca could lift it out by himself." Han said to Luke. A loud wookie call was heard up above. The Doctor could now identify the silhouette of the hairy creature to be a wookie. Luke shined his lightsaber above his own head to show light to the wookie above, and Luke's sister Leia.

"Want me to call Antilles?" Leia asked. Luke agreed with her side of the bargain.

"You better, no one on Tatooine isn't supposed to see the TARDIS hear, only us, the Rebellion, and Mara." Luke replied. Leia disappeared from view for a moment. The Doctor stood in place stunned by what was happening. These people were no normal commoners of the galaxy at all. Han began to drag Anakin to the gurney with help from Luke who stopped wielding his lightsaber at the moment when the top light of the TARDIS started to glow a bright blue. After loading the Jedi on the gurney, the wookie above started to pull the gurney out of the crater. Luke began to lead the Doctor and Han out of the hole. The time travel got a clear view from above. It seems a massive speeder was waiting for all of them. In that speeder, another man came into view but he seems to be wearing a piloting uniform.

"Wedge got here just in time." Leia announce after coming out of the speeder. Han and Luke helped pushed Anakin into the back of the speeder while the Doctor followed in. This speeder could be identified as a shipping speeder by its size. Luke led the Doctor to a passenger's seat and the Doctor reluctantly sat down. Half an hour later, the TARDIS was carried into the cargo area by Wedge and Chewbacca very slowly. Everyone finally got in and the doors closed. Where the speeder was going was only what Luke and his friend would know.

"So, where are we going again?" The Doctor asked Luke, who was in the driver seat.

"Mos Eisely, Mara is waiting for us there." Luke replied. The speeder's engines started and away from the crater, the speeder went into the direction of Mos Eisely.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of plugging in the Original trilogy characters in the story, bold move or too far. By the Way, how can Luke know about the Doctor and the TARDIS? Read and Reviews are welcomed, next up Mara Jade, and something about the Doctor's past and future.**


	18. Chapter 17:River's Illness

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

**Planet: Coruscant **

**Era: The Clone Wars**

**Location: The Senate -Padme Amidala's private suite.**

A week managed to pass since The Doctor and Anakin both left into the time vortex. Padme & River Song didn't seem to have much luck convincing the Senate as the Doctor ordered. The Chancellor didn't take the news as believable, but the Jedi Order did, according to Ahsoka. All Padme could do at a moment like this was to pray and think of a better convincing strategy. The Senator looked out her own windows in her suite; River Song too was offered the suite as well, since the TARDIS took off with the Doctor and the Jedi. Lately, River seems to manage to catch the common influenza. Padme and C-3PO have been monitoring her ever since the woman's been running to the nearest loo about every morning and mid afternoon. River laid in bed silently, until her own stomach woke her. The time traveler sprang out from the covers and ran into the bathroom. The close door didn't drown out the sound of River's round of upchucks. Padme easily heard the battle of the woman's own stomach resisting last night's meal. C-3PO came into the room, along with Rex, Cody, R2-D2, and Ahsoka. Unfortunately, the incoming group too hears River's bought of sickness. All raised their eyebrows, except the droids.

"Is River alright?" Rex asked. Padme came close to her friends with greeting comfort. She too raised an eyebrow at River's mishap in the bathroom.

"Don't really know, she's been like this for a week and a half; I hope it's the common flu." Padme answered. River came out of the bathroom with skin a little paler than usual. Everyone in the room looked at her; C-3PO came to the woman's aid as she walked back to the side of the bed to pull the wrinkled covers back.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Song?" The gold protocol droid asked. The woman could notice the droid and everyone's worry in the room. She looked at them all before she responded.

"Don't worry about me, I think it may be the flu as Padme suspected, but it doesn't feel plausible." River could only say to the group. Cody and Ahsoka walked close to the woman and helped her pull back the covers neatly. After this, they helped her into the bed and tucked her in. Cody took out a medical device from one of the compartments of his belt. It seems to have a needle at one end, then a button on the other.

"Sorry if this may hurt; it's only going to test your blood and DNA for any diseases or mutations that are causing your illness." Cody put the needle end of the device in River's arm. He manages to press the button to draw blood into the tube built inside. For a sec, River did wince from the little pain of the needle, but Cody soon finished. Oddly enough, no results popped up on the small screen of the blood test.

"Well, it doesn't seem you have an illness, but I'll have a medical droid test your blood for a second opinion." Cody soon walked out the door after saying goodbye. Ahsoka resumed to tending River by feeling her head. No fever could be felt, but some perspiration.

"Her temperature seems normal." Ahsoka said to Padme with concern but relieved eyes. On instinct, Ahsoka moved her hand slowly to River's own stomach. But, when her hand touched the thin stomach of the time traveler, she felt a strong pulse in the Force. When her hand hovered over River again, she couldn't feel the pulse a second time. Ahsoka backed away from River a few feet. The padawan had a startling look on her face. The Senator saw the worry in the Togrutan. Her worries for River increased.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Rex asked. Ahsoka turned before her friends before shaking off the experience from her head.

"It's nothing; I better get to Cody to see if he got to the medical ward carefully; Rex, Artoo, you can give a brief update for the Senator to look over and discuss." She quickly left the room. The padawan hurried down the halls, away from the suite. Ahsoka couldn't get her mind off of River and that pulse in the Force. That pulse in River's stomach felt so familiar to her, it seem to match the level of her master Anakin's. One thought came into her mind, Is River pregnant or have a parasite in her. Hopefully, Cody got answers from any medical droid soon, or else she might explode.

* * *

**Whoa, is River pregnant, if so, is it a time lord, and is it force sensitive. Haven't decided yet, so give me some reviews soon, we don't want Ahsoka's head to explode.**


	19. Chapter 18:Junk & Bacta

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Location: Mos Eisely**

**Time Era: The New Republic/Jedi Order**

The large speeder, carrying its strange cargo out of the desert, manages to park in a scrap yard in Mos Eisely. Parts of droids, ships, speeders, and weapons piled amongst the grounds. A repair shop stood in the middle of the yard. At the entrance of the shop stood a female with ginger hair and a blue book in a large pocket connected to a brown leather belt. Luke and his sister Leia were the first to come out of the speeder. After, Wedge and Han came out, unloading Anakin from the ship. Chewbacca manage to find some help from men picking up scrap for parts to carry the TARDIS out. The Doctor was the last passenger to appear outside. The man look all around him, below and up into the sky. This version of Tatooine seems to amaze the Doctor, he suspected the place to be a little hostile, but the atmosphere seems peaceful. The Doctor saw his TARDIS put safely on the ground facing the correct way then on its side. Regeneration particles escaped from the windows and the crack of the doors. The TARDIS wasn't done regenerating yet.

"It may take a while for the girl to regenerate fully, Doctor." Luke announced as he approached the Doctor from behind. The Doctor turned and faced the man with curiosity in mind. A TARDIS key was in Luke's hand, revealing he had just check on the TARDIS. However, the fact the man had a key, surprised the Doctor.

"Since when did you have a key to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, becoming serious. Luke smiled and laughed.

"I would tell you, but that would be spoilers." Luke replied. The Doctor's eyes went wide with shock. Luke said the word, spoilers, as if it was a common practice. The ginger girl approached Luke quickly with an announcement.

"Anakin is in the bacta tank already, the medical droid said he should be healed by the morning." The girl announced. Luke turned to face the woman before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mara; now if you would help the Doctor with a tour." Luke commanded. Mara took the offer.

"I'll be happy to do so." She took the Doctor by the hand, and dragged him inside the shop. Leia and Han were already at a work table looking over a holo-map. Wedge and Chewbacca were already playing a simple game of cards. Mara stopped in front of the Bacta tank where Anakin was contained. The Doctor looked at his unconscious friend before scanning the tank with his sonic screwdriver.

"Wondering how it works?" Mara asked with an accent mix of Mandalorian and Stewjonian in her voice. The Doctor stopped his actions and faced Mara.

"No, just checking the systems." The Doctor lied. He put his sonic screwdriver away in his jacket. Something about the woman seem to remind him of two people familiar to him, but somehow different.

"You're always so curious but somehow clever; has Luke told you this is the first time you've met him?" Mara asked. The Doctor looked at the girl, to his conclusion; she seems to act like some of the previous companions of the TARDIS.

"Well, it's the first you've met me; the name is Mara Jade." She introduced herself before giving out her hand to shake. It took a while for the Doctor to respond back but he accepted her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Jade." He said back. Mara's mood changed quickly. The Doctor could see her worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Mara mood soon changed back.

"Nothing, 'cept Jade is my middle name." She corrected. The Doctor made a quite 'oh' before turning to face Anakin in the tank.

Mara resumed her actions and began to stand besides the Doctor.

"I sense that you're still in mourning, but I also sense anger; your friend also has the same anger of a good man." She gave a spoiler out to the mad man in the blue box.

"A Jedi too, I guess?" the time lord said in response. He noticed the lightsaber attached to her side right next to the holster where the blue book was. However, when he saw the book, it seems too familiar to recognized. She had in her possession River's own diary. Now it was Luke with a TARDIS key, then it was Mara with the diary. What the hell was going on? Mara could sense his curiosity brewing within him; she now had enough of him finding out spoilers.

"I'm afraid I must cut this short, I sense Luke may need me with something?" She left the room with the Doctor looking back at her. Something strange was definitely going on, and he doesn't know what was causing it. Whatever it was, Anakin was somehow caught in the middle of it. The Doctor now only knew what Anakin could play in this ongoing war of spoilers and violence. That part would be Anakin earning the Doctor's trust and his anger.

* * *

**Wonder what's coming up for Anakin, who knows, yet! Read and Review Please and give suggestions.**


	20. Chapter 19: Results & Visions

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

**Planet: Coruscant**

**Location: The Senate - Medical Ward**

**Time Era: The Clone Wars**

Back into the past, Ahsoka already reached the ward. She approached the sliding doors and came in. Cody stood besides a medical droid. The droid was already conducting test on River's blood. Cody turned to face Ahsoka, once he heard the doors opened.

"Commander Tano didn't know you were coming." the clone said with his helmet underneath his arm. Ahsoka nodded in apology before speaking.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, I came here to see if everything is alright." She spoke to the clone.

"Well, 612 is still testing River's blood sample, results haven't came in yet." Cody answered. With the force, Ahsoka pulled out a chair leaning against the wall and began to sit down. She and Cody waited patiently for any results to come in. A few minutes later, the medical droid handed the results to them.

"No diseases and infections could be detected in the patient's blood, but congratulations would be in order." The droid said. Ahsoka took the holo from the droid before putting it in a compartment of her belt.

"For what exactly?" Cody asked.

"It seems the woman you called River Song is with child." The droid answered. Cody and Ahsoka look at each other with a shocking expression on their faces. It seems Ahsoka's suspicions were correct. The two thanked the droid and left the room quietly, hoping to avoid anyone who wanted to talk to them or even distract them from their goal.

Both commanders walked down the hall still getting over the shock of the news.

"How are we going to tell her; I don't know if she'll cry tears of joy or of fear?" Ahsoka said. Cody looked at her with a questioned on his mind.

"What makes you say that?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, River is going to be a mother, and the father is the Doctor, knowing the Doctor is Time Lord, who knows what the baby may possess, even if it was conceived in this galaxy, a time lord baby with the Force doesn't seem to be a good combination." Ahsoka gave her reasons to the clone. The two finally reached the suite River and Padme shared, now it was time to tell the news to the time traveler's wife.

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Location: Mos Eisely - Junk Yard base**

**Time Era: The New Republic/Jedi Order**

Morning already passed the next day in the future of the galaxy. It was midday when Anakin finally awoke from the coma. However, before he could open his eyes, the Jedi had visions once again. Instead of the past, the visions were about the upcoming future. On one occasion one vision showed images of a girl going by the names of Clara or Oswin, the girl was shown dying two times, one from being a Dalek and the other from falling off a cloud. The vision switch to a scene showing River screaming in agony and a woman with an eye patch over one eye, taunting the time traveling lady. 'Soon, the chosen will be born.' the eye patch woman laughed before a baby's cry was heard. The visions soon ended once Anakin opened his eyes in reaction to a tapping noise. Outside the tank, the Doctor was tapping the glass out of boredom. Anakin's eyes shot straight open once he realized he was in a bacta tank. The Doctor noticed the Jedi had finally waked up.

"Good Morning Anakin, how was your nap?" The Doctor asked. Anakin glared at the time lord in response.

"Where am I?" he asked through his breathing mask.

"Well, you managed to crash the TARDIS in the vast desert, causing it to go through a regeneration process and you became unconscious and need of medical assistance afterwards." The Doctor reminded the Jedi. For some reason, Anakin didn't know why he would try to drive the TARDIS anyway, it was just a feeling that he needed to, as if the TARDIS spoke to him.

"Sorry about that, but could you help me get out of this thing?" Anakin asked. At that moment Chewbacca and Han Solo entered the room.

"It seems he's finally awake, drag the boy out for us Chewy." Han commanded. The Wookie did as he was told and pulled Anakin out by his underarms. Anakin took off the breathing mask before Han handed him a towel to dry off.

"Leia said she cleaned your clothes last night, I go see if she could bring them to you." Han and Chewbacca left the room. Anakin manage to find a bench to sit on for the time being until he was completely dry. Luke suddenly came in with a schedule pad in his hands and a TARDIS key hanging on a string around his neck.

"Alright then Doctor, the TARDIS is now fully regenerated; you shall be able to leave whenever you want." Luke looked away from the pad to face the Doctor, but he also faced Anakin as well. For a second, Luke froze in place looking at the Jedi. Anakin sat frozen, he sense a very familiar aura around the boy. Luke resumed back to reality and made an excuse.

"Sorry about that, I think I left something in the den." Luke quickly walked away. The boy's sudden behavior seem very suspicious to the Doctor. Leia came in the room carrying Anakin's clothes in her arms. She too became uneasy when she saw Anakin. She put the folded clothes down besides Anakin and rushed back out the room. Now things just really got stranger.

"Doctor, do you know why they are acting that way?" Anakin asked. At that minute, Mara came into the room smiling and reading from the blue diary.

"I do apologized for the twins, Skywalker, but they're uneasy sometimes." Mara put the book back in it's carried attached to her belt and approached Anakin with an arm extended.

"The name's Mara by the way, Jedi knight and adventurer." She said. Anakin kindly shook her hand but saw some familiarity between her and his master.

"Hello Ms. Mara, I'm Anakin by the way." Anakin gave a more cheery response to the ginger girl. Mara turned to face the Doctor with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh Doctor, did Luke tell you the TARDIS has done regenerating?" She asked.

"Why yes, did you get a peak at the inside yet?" The Doctor asked wondering what the inside look like.

"Of course I did, but I'm not going to tell you what it looks like, that would be spoilers." She smirked. She left for a moment before returning to the room carrying Anakin's lightsaber in her hands.

"Oi, you may need this back, Luke had adjusted it and put a few upgrades to the saber." She threw the weapon at Anakin. He caught the weapon with the Force. His lightsaber was more evenly balanced than before. However, something felt strange about the usual weapon. There was an unscrewed end of the hilt. Anakin unscrewed it and saw it had a sonic screwdriver built right in. How a sonic device morphed with the lightsaber technology amazed him. This Luke may be a tinkering genius or a mad man like the Doctor. Anakin didn't know how right or wrong he could be about his doubts but what ever happened while he was in coma, he needed some time to catch up.

* * *

**Wow, River is pregnant, how will she react and could it also be a timelord and be force sensitive. I'm not giving out many spoilers yet, so read and review please, may the fez be with you!**


	21. Chapter 20: First Attempt: Meeting Leia

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

The day on Tatooine seem to go by pretty slow for many, except too fast for Anakin. The Doctor, for the first time, got a good look at the TARDIS's new interior. The room seems wider in comparison to the previous look. The walls seem to have a blue color to them, and the console had a very sleek design. Anakin didn't mind the look of the interior. His mind and goal for today was set on making good friends with the ones that rescued him and the Doctor from the crash. However, it didn't seem easy to begin with. Anakin had spotted Han Solo, Wedge, and Luke fixing a speeder that was leaking oil constantly. On personal instinct, Anakin took this as an opportunity to meet his goal. He approached the three but didn't disturb them from the hard work.

"Need help there?" Anakin asked. Luke flexed at first but resumed quickly to his task. Anakin can still sense the boy's uneasiness lingering from the morning incident. Han responded a few seconds later to Anakin's question.

"Why yes, have any experiences in mechanics of some sort?" The smuggler asked. Anakin gave a slight smile and replied back.

"Sure, ever built a droid before." Han laughed at the remark and Anakin laughed with him.

"Grab a wrench and crawl under the blasted thing." When Anakin crawled under, Han pointed to the pipe that was the cause of the leaking oil.

"See that pipe, try to tighten the blasted thing good enough until leveled correctly." Han commanded. The Jedi did as told and began the task. However, tightening the pipe only made the leak worsen and cause a puddle for someone to slip on. That someone was Leia, who was carrying clothed bags of produce in her arms. Her right foot stepped into the mess and she slipped. Leia landed on her back and the food almost landed on the sandy ground. In reaction, Luke quickly crawled out and used the Force to suspend the produce of the ground. Anakin saw what happened and crawled out from under the speeder. He picked up one of the cloth bags and begin to help pack. The Doctor had informed Anakin there were other Jedi on this planet, he didn't suspect Luke to be one. Both twins began to bicker over the puddle of oil on the ground.

"You seriously need to clean messes up when you plan to make them." Leia argued. She was shaking the excess oil that remains on the bottom of her boot. Luke began to argue back.

"Sorry, but maybe you should watch where you walk sis." Luke said. The argument went even further and out of control. Anakin had enough listening to the two siblings and pushed them away from each other by a simple Force push. Both twins stumbled on their knees. Han and Wedge got out from underneath the speeder in reaction to Anakin's attempt to break the twins up. Chewbacca came at the scene, wondering what in the hell happened.

"Enough with the arguing; the one thing I hate the most is when sibling argue and go too far." Anakin scolded the two. Luke & Leia look at each other in sorrow for their actions and apologized.

"We're sorry about this; we know it's very rude to argue in front of friends, especially guest." Luke apologized. The young Jedi walked towards the speeder. On the other hand, Anakin begin to help Leia clean up her own mess. He didn't really asked for permission but his actions astounded Leia.

"Mom was right; you do have good in you." Leia mumbled. Anakin paused and turned to look at her.

"What makes your mom say that; have I met her before?" He asked out of curiosity. Leia only smiled back. She stood back on her feet and finally spoke back.

"My mother knows all Jedi are supposed to be kind, but I do not know where she would hear such a thing." Leia walked toward the shop with Anakin following her. She made the man carry a bag to a freezer inside. Leia put a different bag on a nearby table and begin to unpack.

"One question on my mind is why are you traveling with the Doctor?" Leia asked. Anakin paused during his task of sorting a pantry in the freezer.

"You got it all wrong; I'm just on a mission to help him." Anakin corrected or at least tried.

"It may seem that way to you, but your opinion may be proved wrong." Leia added on. Something about Leia seemed to remind Anakin of his wife, Padme.

"By the way, your name's Leia, right?" He asked. Leia accidentally dropped a small carton of berries on the floor. A blue-purple mess formed on the floor. On instinct, Anakin reacted and begin to look for a rag to clean the mess up. He managed to find one, and bend down to clean.

"It seems you've become clumsy today." Anakin made a joking remark. At that moment, Leia muttered a word.

"Yes!" She muffled. Anakin stopped, wondering what the woman just said.

"What is it that you just say to me?" Anakin asked silently.

"Leia is my name; I was answering your question." Leia replied. Anakin stopped cleaning and stood to look at her.

"You seemed disturbed by your own name; why is that?" He asked. At that moment, Mara appeared from the doorway, interrupting the conversation.

"Leia, your brother Luke needs to see you." Mara announced. Leia looked at Anakin in apology.

"Until the next time then." She told the Jedi goodbye before walking away. Anakin looked back down at the mess on the floor and resumed back to cleaning. Who knew making friends would be a dirty job.

* * *

**Poor Anakin, seems making friends can be hard. Read and Review please, and give suggestions, I'm almost finish with the story.**


	22. Chapter 21: Piles of Scrap

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

Anakin's first attempt at making friends seems to go well with Han, but Leia was mostly successful. However, the Jedi's friendship was still strained from Luke. Earlier, Anakin try to get the boy's attention by fixing a mechanic droid but that ended in a disaster when the droid later fell apart. The Doctor saw his friend's efforts from the distance. There was something about Anakin that reminds the Doctor of him. The time lord then saw Luke approach Anakin with a tray of food. The restless Jedi was still trying to fix the droid again.

"Leia told me to send supper to you: are you still working on that damn thing?" Luke said in bewilderment. Anakin stopped and looked at Luke. He took the tray from the man and sat it aside.

"Tell your sister I said thanks." Anakin replied. He didn't eat immediately as expected. Luke could sense Anakin's frustration in trying to impress the boy.

"You don't need to build that to impress me; besides that model is very outdated." Luke took out a wrench and began to help the Jedi fix the mechanic droid…

"The only way to make it stable is if you replace the old balance module with a model that came a year later." Luke continued. Anakin stopped working and pay attention to Luke. Anakin munched on his dinner as the boy did the work.

"The blasted thing will only stay together if the charges are aligned correctly." Luke said, giving more advice for Anakin to follow.

"How do you know such things?" Anakin asked, becoming curious as a familiar time lord. Luke continued to fix the droid but replied back as he did.

"My family has a knack for repairing and tinkering with things, especially the vast amount of knowledge; my dad, uncle, aunt, and my grandfather." Luke answered. The revelation got Anakin really curious.

"Really, so it's passed on." Anakin added. Luke nodded before tying two wires with the Force. The droid turned on the little droid and it began to operate in a perfect function, for a bucket of bolts.

"Hello there!" The Doctor appeared from out of nowhere with his sonic screwdriver in hand. Luke and Anakin watch as the Doctor began his strange shenanigans.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Luke asked. Anakin took a bite of bread from the food tray as he watches the Doctor's antics. When the Doctor pointed his sonic device at the droid, the 'bucket of bolts' began to panic and rolled away. The droid manage to hit an outer wall of the shop, he shattered to pieces and became permanently online.

"Hey, we've just fixed the droid!" Anakin shouted. The Doctor began to shuffle through the pieces and manage to find something unusual.

"Where did you boys find this?" The Doctor held up an unusual piece of metal in his hand. The two men got close to the time lord to see what it was. To their surprise it appeared to be an eye off of some droid, but it wasn't droid in origin.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luke asked. Anakin could recognize from his regained childhood memory as a Dalek eye stalk, well the lens of the eye stalk.

"What the heck is that doing here?" Anakin asked. The Doctor faced Anakin with a seriousness being shown in his eyes

"Where did you find the scrap to build the droid?" The Doctor asked. Anakin pointed to a small pile of fresh scrap. The Doctor ran towards the scrap and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. The two men followed the Doctor carefully. The two Jedi saw very unfamiliar pieces of scrap in the pile. Some of it was gold in color, others was black.

The Doctor dig in the pile until he got to an unfamiliar wire. He pulled out the wire and found a gun stalk connected to it. The stalk was already shooting out sparks but not deathly lasers.

This is parts of a demolished Dalek, one that was a fresh kill." The Doctor exclaimed. Anakin's eyes widened. How he didn't notice the pile carefully made him shake with fear.

"Can you tell what time it was killed?" Luke asked. The Doctor scanned the gun stalk and got his estimated answer. The answer was not simple to tell.

"It can't be; that's impossible." The Doctor mumbled. Anakin could hear his words clearly.

"What isn't possible Doctor?" Anakin asked.

"This Dalek was killed back in the clone wars era." The Doctor answered. Anakin manage to drop a tool from his hand. The Jedi was having a vision coming to him. Anakin collapsed on the ground since the vision was very powerful. This vision was very different for it told of the future.

* * *

**I wonder what this vision is about, don't know but it has something to do with River being pregnant, and probably an unusual visit from Clara or one of her versions (The Name of The Doctor) Read and Reply, and give some suggestions please. Like I said, I'm almost done.**


	23. Chapter 22: Awake & Alive

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

The world spins all around for some reason; Anakin's mind was becoming full of visions. One of them didn't seem to be a vision at all, but another world or dimension. Anakin felt lifeless in this mysterious place but it felt too familiar to him. As if he entered a place of his own creation, Anakin could tell where he was. The Jedi knew this place was his own mind. However, he didn't feel all alone, someone else was in his mind world.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" a female voice began to speak in echoes. Anakin turned his head in many directions.

"Who's calling for me; I don't know where you are?" Anakin replied back, his voice echoed as well.

"I'm right here, besides you." Anakin turned his head to his right. There was a twenty-some girl floating besides him.

"Hello, at least I get to speak to a familiar face." The girl said. Anakin became confused at the unexpected comment.

"Do I know you?" The Jedi asked. The girl hummed before replying back.

"Well, I guess you haven't met me yet, I'm Clara Oswald." Clara extended her hand towards Anakin, but the Jedi didn't shake it.

"You only told me your name miss, not much on how you knew me." Anakin said. He crossed his arms in response.

"It's a long story, and if I would told you; the timeline will unravel in catastrophe." Clara replied. She floated pass the Jedi as she spoke.

"Are you a friend of the Doctor?" Anakin asked, sensing a familiarity with Clara.

"Yes, well not yet according to your timeline; anyway, you and the Doctor are in grave danger." Clara said. Anakin blinked twice in response.

"I'm aware of that, all of us are." Anakin said sarcastically. Clara just laughed at Anakin.

"What I mean is, the future is not a prosperous one Skywalker, in my timeline now, The Doctor is about to die." Clara reply. Anakin opened his mouth in shock.

"About to die; from what?" Anakin asked even further.

"His fate, which is the same as yours." Clara responded. The girl's eyes turned to a bright gold colour. She burst into gold-like dust which blinded Anakin. The Jedi abruptly woke up. His clothes were soaking with sweat and breaths were shallow. Anakin sat up and looked at his surroundings. Strange, the place was unfamiliar to him. He was in a private study of some sorts. There was a fireplace in the study, lit by a burning flame. Anakin stood up from the makeshift bed and walked over to the fire. In curiosity, Anakin touched the flames of the warm fire. The fire surprisingly didn't burn him due to the fact it was a hologram. Anakin backed away before turning his whole body to see the rest of the room. Trinkets filled up shelves, along with many books written in languages that are both familiar and unfamiliar. In one corner of the room, there was a wooden baby's cradle with a mobile attached to it. Anakin walked over to the cradle and began to fiddle with one of the mobile's trinkets. In a way, the cradle seems very familiar to him. However, where would he see it before? The doors of the room opened. Anakin turned away and saw the Doctor was standing before him.

"You're awake; had any good dreams?" The Doctor said in a strange manner. Anakin rubbed the back of his own neck before responding.

"Hell no; I'm still getting weird visions." the Jedi replied. The Doctor lowered his head in response.

"I've tried to look into those visions you had while pass out, I couldn't make out much." The mad man in a blue box said.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I think only me can decode this." Anakin said. The Doctor opened the door.

"Well, you want to see the TARDIS's new décor?" The Doctor offered. Anakin's eyes went wide.

"Sure." the Jedi said. The Doctor led Anakin towards the main console room. The room was very different than the last time. Even the Console was very different from the last time.

"Did I do this?" Anakin asked. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes and no, you crashed the girl but sexy here repaired herself." The Doctor gave Anakin a pat on the shoulder. The Jedi walked towards the console as if he was being lured towards it.

"It's beautiful but yet mysterious." Anakin muttered. It wasn't until the Jedi notice Luke and his friends were in the TARDIS as well. It seems everyone had come in while Anakin was in his trance.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anakin asked. Mara walked towards Anakin with a sarcastic demeanor.

"Well, while you were sleeping, we analyzed the dalek parts for ourselves. It seems to be connected to a case from your timeline." Mara replied. She had a bag full of dalek scrap in her hands.

"So it's true then, the Daleks have been here for a long time." Anakin said taking in the news well. Oddly enough Luke was operating the console of the TARDIS. This surprises the Jedi the most.

"How do you know how to drive the thing?" Anakin asked Luke out of curiosity.

"I just do; the knowledge of it just comes to me." Luke replied. Anakin took in his words as an explanation for the previous disaster himself had caused with the TARDIS. The Doctor took note of Anakin's strange behavior.

"Anakin, are you feeling alright?" the time lord asked. Anakin didn't know how to respond in honesty to the fellow time lord.

"I don't know; ever since these visions have come to me, things either start to make sense or become unclear." Anakin said before rubbing his right temple with his fingers. There was something about Anakin's behavior that seems out of date that the Doctor couldn't put his finger on.

"So where are we going anyways?" Anakin asked bluntly out of the blue.

"Back to the Clone Wars era, we need your friends' assistance if we are going to destroy the blasted daleks." Han said. He and Chewbacca sat in chairs besides the railings. Anakin turned towards the Doctor.

"So basically, I'm going home." Anakin asked.

"In a way, yes; but I wouldn't call it home." the Doctor replied. Anakin sighed in response.

"Hopefully Obi-Wan and Satine are okay, along with the Jedi Order." he said in thought.

Planet: Unknown

**Location: Secluded Separatist Base - Prison Block**

**Time Era: The Clone Wars**

Being in a cell could be a very terrifying experience. Being a Jedi seems to differ that fact. Obi-Wan paced in the cell he and Satine shared during their capture. Satine lay in her bunk watching the Jedi continually pace back and forth. Weeks had pass and the deadline for the Doctor's surrender was already passed. The Daleks had already begun to attack nearby star systems and planets. News of the Sith's progress could be heard outside the cell. Obi-Wan could only calm himself from the dark side's victory.

'Obi-Wan stopped your pacing; you should rest." Satine suggested. Her worry made the Jedi stop in his place. He turned to face her.

"My apologies Duchess; I'm just worried that's all." Obi-Wan said. Satine stood up from her bunk and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know; I'm worried to, what if the Doctor is in trouble." Satine asked. Her eyes were shallow and sad. Obi-Wan lift her chin to face him in the eyes.

"If he is, the man would know a way to get out." Obi-Wan reassured. Unexpectedly the Jedi gave a kiss to the Duchess on the lips. The kiss became more passionate until the Duchess pulled away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She muttered. Obi-Wan slightly smiled at her reaction.

"It's okay Satine, I'm the one who made you kiss Me." the Jedi apologized. Both persons blushed in reaction. At that moment, a commotion outside the cell got the two love birds attention. Someone was attacking the Daleks and the battle droids.

"What in the blasted hell is going on?" Obi-Wan said in shock. The two walked to the red screen keeping them in. The look through it and saw a reptilian woman approaching the cell.

"Stay where you are, me and Jenny will get you out of there." the reptile woman said. The odd alien had a strange lock pick in her hand. The woman fiddled with the cell's controllers while another woman, a human, apparently was taking down a large battle droid. A bald male alien was with the human woman, assisting her. These strangers seem to be the rescuers. The red screen went down, releasing Satine and the Jedi from imprisonment. The two walked out with gratitude to the three.

"Thank you for freeing us." Satine said. Daleks were fast approaching the area, the bald alien stopped attacking the enemy.

"Madame Vastra, the enemy has brought reinforcement heading towards us; shall we continue to attack." The male alien said. The human woman grabbed the male alien by the hand.

"No time to fight Strax, we need to get out of here now." the woman said. The alien soon began to protest.

"But Jenny, sir!" the alien argued.

"No buts Strax." the reptile woman, Vastra, interrupted Strax's plea. Vastra grabbed Satine by the hand.

"Grab your friend by the arm, we're getting out of here the dangerous way." the reptile commanded. Satine grabbed Obi-Wan by the hand. The rescuers joined their hands next. Vastra had a vortex manipulator on her wrist. Once she fiddled with the buttons, the device began to operate functionally. In a flash, the rescuers and the rescued disappeared. Once the Daleks got to the scene, it was already too late to stop the rescue attempt.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started and got me off my schedule for a while. Anyway, read and review please, and give some suggestions.**


	24. Chapter 23: Ghost

_**Note: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who. They belong to their rightful owners. This story might be rated T for language because Doctor Who has some violence and cuss words in it and Captain Jack Harkness, while the Clone Wars just have violence and one clone who cussed in one episode.**_

* * *

Ahsoka stood among the gardens as she cleared her thoughts of the recent events. As Anakin's padawan, she had the responsibility to do tasks Anakin would normally be assigned to. However, she didn't expect to be responsible to keep River's pregnancy a secret from everyone. The padawan began to sit down besides a rather large pond full of fishes of many species. Ahsoka started to twirl her fingers in the water as she looked at her reflection.

"I hope Anakin is alright; the republic sure needs him right now." Ahsoka said to herself. Unexpectedly, an old man appeared in the garden. He seem to wear very raggedy clothes, so raggedy, anyone could mistake him as a Jedi or a beggar.

"Excuse me; do you know if the librarian is present in the temple today?" The old man asked. Ahsoka came out of her thoughts and turned her head towards the man. Ahsoka quickly mistook him as Jedi.

"Madame Jocasta has the day off sir, is there something you need assistance in finding?" Ahsoka asked. The old man quickly smiled.

"Yes, I have trouble finding an ancient book to research from. Maybe you can assist me." The old man said. Ahsoka quickly stood on her two feet in response.

"Just show me where you think it is sir, and I'll find it." Ahsoka said. The padawan lead the man away from the garden and through the temple's hallway. The two reached the library, but it seems no one else was there.

"Well sir, I guess we will be the only ones here today." Ahsoka turned towards the old man.

"That's alright, libraries are meant to be quiet, but with more people in here. No one seems to follow the rules." the old man said. Slowly the man walked further from Ahsoka. The padawan began to follow him towards the very back of the library. Instead of usual shelves of holocron, there were dusty shelves of books and scrolls from ancient times of the galaxy. The mysterious old man walked down one of the aisles full of the ancient books and stopped in front of one shelf.

"This is the last place I saw it young lady." the old man pointed towards an empty space where a book would occupy between other books. Ahsoka approached the shelf herself and looked to see if it was misplaced.

"What did this book look like?" she asked.

"It had a brown leather cover and binding. However, the words printed on the cover were gold colored." The old man gave out the details of the specific book. A few seconds later, Ahsoka found the book that was described. She quickly dusted off the cover and handed the book to the old man.

"Is this it?" she asked. The man looked at it and greatly smiled.

"Yes it is dear." the old man said. The stranger opened the book to look inside.

"Do you want to see a page or two young one; it's my only way to say thanks." the old man said. Ahsoka nodded, slightly taking the offer. Her curiosity was about to get the best of her. Inside the book were pictures of a monstrous battle taking place in a golden city. However, the picture seems to be 3 dimensional on the inside.

"Why are the pictures look so real?" Ahsoka asked. The man made a smile in response.

"Because they are real." Suddenly a page was turned revealing what is to be the TARDIS in motion among the stars. Ahsoka could not believe her eyes. The picture was moving as if it was a holo-program. The padawan could feel her self being sucked in the book. She at first thought it was her imagination. However, she felt she was in an unfamiliar place. She looked away from the book and found the old man was gone, and she was no longer in the library. The book was in her hands and the image from earlier was replaced with an image of the old man. She closed the book as she suffered from the unexpected surprise. She was in some sort of study with a fireplace lit in it. An old crib stood at one corner of the room. Books stood on shelves full of trinkets. Ahsoka could sense she was in a different point in time. She could also sense someone in the room with her. She turned around and saw a man in black armor standing by the door. Ahsoka could sense a familiarity with him, but also a feeling of reassurance.

"Who are you?" She asked the man. The man made a hasty laugh in response. Ahsoka could tell the man had a respirator to breathe with by the sound of his voice.

"I'm what people may call 'Ghost of the Christmas Future' but that holiday is a long way." The man said. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not the answer I wanted, I just wanted your name." Ahsoka said. The man then laughed slightly before approaching her.

"That I cannot tell you; but I can answer the question in your mind to why you're here." the black armored man said.

"It's about the Doctor, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked. The man quickly replied back, but with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes and your Master." The man said. Ahsoka became frightened as he spoke.

"Your master and the time lord share a common destiny; however they also share a line of destinies Ahsoka." The man continued. He paced a few feet away from Ahsoka.

"What kind of destinies are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked. The man made a chuckle before offering his gloved hand.

"Impossible ones." Ahsoka came close to him and took a hold of his hand.

"There's something I would want to show you that I think you might be surprised to see." The man pushed open the doors, revealing he was also force sensitive. He led Ahsoka out of the room and down the many hallways of the TARDIS.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy studying for semester exams. Anyway Read and review, more is yet to come. (BTW, the old man in the library would be John Hurt's Doctor and the man in black armor would be Darth Vader, just in case you didn't know that.)**


End file.
